Turn me into a LADY
by ilimisichan
Summary: She is a geek and everyone just don't like her styles.. she needs a makeover. Kallen needs to change and Milly is on the rescue yet her true mentor is no other than the raven haired lad Lelouch Lamperouge. it will be a disaster...
1. My Mentor

**Title**: Turn me into a LADY

**Genre:** romance, comedy

**Pairing**: Kallen and Lelouch

**A/N**: staring at my monitor thinking what kind of story I'm going to make. I just want to try another pairing but I just can't get over with this two… I just love them. I hope you like this story guys. Thanks for reading.

**Summary: **please I badly need your help….turn me into a real lady.

Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld looks weird with her messy hair and those large round shape eye glasses. She got a brace that makes her look more like a geek. Worse her fashion sense?... No sense at all… she looks like an old granny goose, yet her curves has a plus she may look out of fashion yet she has her charisma. But this won't help her self esteem people keep on teasing her and she just hide herself in her rendezvous….her dark room.

"Kallen, Mr. Kukurugi like to speak with you" said Milly

"Huh?" Kallen stand up from her chair and look at the blonde haired woman

"I just don't know what he wants to tell you honey" Milly made a weak smile

Milly Ashford is her best friend in the office and they have known each other for almost a year. Milly is the advertising manager of the Kukurugi group of companies. She is the one who accepts Kallen whatever she is although she is quite scared with the red head but she manages to blend with her. She just doesn't know why she is so akin to her.

Milly pat her shoulder as she nervously walk towards the elevator.

Ting! (The elevator bell)

Kallen knock the door softly as she listen from the other side of the door for response.

"Come in Kallen "he has his sweetest voice that made Kallen feel like she is in cloud 9

"Sir… you called me?" she came inside

Suzaku face the red head, unsure on how he start the conversation he just stare at her for almost 5 minutes. Suzaku is a nice and caring boss. He always asks for their convenience and entertains them, everyone loves him and Kallen love him the most. She just admired the brunette lad.

"Ah… have a seat Kallen" he pointed the seat opposite to him

"Uhm... yes, thank you sir" she blushed

"Well how I start saying you this-"he think deeper.

Kallen stared at him with her eyes shining and a shoju bubbles came out from nowhere. _'Oh... is he trying to confess his feeling?'_ She clasps her hands as she smiled widely.

[Kallen's theater in mind]

"_Well Kallen as you see... Every time our eyes met I feel like I belong to someone and the heat started rising inside me... I love to watch you as you made those proposals and your sapphire eyes made me melt from my shell… I love to see you wearing those cute rounded eye glasses and your braces made you more unique" Suzaku said heartily._

"_Oh my dearest Suzaku there is no need for your sweet thoughts, I already love you… "_

"_Really?" he looks delighted_

"_Of course" she smiled_

"_Very well then" he move closer to her and was about to kiss_

Kallen pouted her lips and ready to be kissed.

"Uh. Kallen?" Suzaku shake her shoulder

"Why are you pouting your lips?" he asks as he pointed her mouth.

"Ah! Well aha...err… my lips is itching" she scratch her lips

"Oh… is that so... Well... Kallen I was going to tell you that you have to change yourself be more presentable. I know I have nothing to say about you performance but your appearance looks terrifying. I'm so sorry but I will give you 3 months to make over... Please do understand"

"Do I really look horrible? But I make my job better and does it matter with the looks? I thought that you love to see me in glasses coz I'm cute?" she started to cry

"No it's not like that… well did I say that?" he asks

"No... In my dreams" she sobs

Suzaku scratch his head as he look at the red head with apologetic looks. He didn't mean to hurt the red head she is just too cute and pure to get hurt but she is look unsuitable for the work, she is assign to sales promotion department and proper grooming is one of the best assets in an agent.

DOOR CLOSE

Milly waited her in the lobby; she looks worried with her friend and more worried as she looks at the red head with those red puffy eyes. She was crying. Milly hurriedly went to the red head.

"What's wrong Kallen? Is he going to fire you?" she ask with concern

Kallen didn't reply instead she just continue walking and stare to her reflection in their company glass window.

"I will definitely change into a beautiful lady"

"So that's the problem?" ask Milly as she stare at her back

"…."

"Maybe I can help you with that but first we must eat our lunch"

PAK!

A loud slap came from Shirley's hand echoed the room. She was facing the raven haired lad who sat calmly on the couch. His eyes were bored and cold as he stared the orange haired lass. She was crying as she looks at the man.

"How dare you, to play my heart lulu" she cried

"I don't have a word on you Shirley"

"You lied to me… you just use my vulnerability!"

"You are the one who insist Shirley I just give you what you want… your father does not like me okay... So were over. I already told you Shirley" he said calmly and cold

"No… tell me this is not real"

"Do you want me to pinch you?" he suggested

"You are hopeless! I HATE YOU!" she run away

Lelouch fix his things. It was his 7th victim. He just hates serious relationship. In Shirley's case he admits he was dawn with the orange haired lady yet he is not a serious boyfriend material. He just wants a short term relationship or a bed mate at night will satisfy his need. Lelouch is a fashion designer and a model. His handsomeness can catch lots of ladies with those harlequin minds. He was about to leave the bar house. He stop seeing a pink haired lady standing near the door way. She was wearing a high waist cardigan and a plain white tank top. Hair fully pony tailed and a simple dangling diamond earrings that make her look more beautiful..

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey" she replied with a smile

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge and you?"

"Well... I 'm Euphemia"

"Nice name" he purred

"You know you're so cute" she giggled

"Oh really? Want to try to know me better?" he suggest

Euphemia smiled as she bit her lips and he takes that as yes. He slowly pulled her inside the room that he stayed. The sound of loud thud and rustling of the clothes can be heard inside the room. Euphemia's loud cries may be heard also.

Kallen drop the last bottle of beer as she and Milly decided to have a little drinking session inside her house. They were singing and drinking and have a snack for their appetite. Milly comforted the lonely red head as she was busy herself drowning into beer. Kallen had this alcohol tolerance but this time the lass have just forget her senses.

"Oh. Kallen I have a friend who can help in this little problem of yours" she smiled

"Really… Who?"

"This is his calling card he is a fashion icon and a model. He helps me in fashion thingy and he is the best. He is quite strict and sarcastic but I bet you he can turn you into a lady less than a month."

"Hmmm… he is quite interesting. I hope his not a pervert" she replied as she get the calling card.

"Of course his not… a sexual maniac maybe" she lowered her voice

"Alright! Tomorrow I will call him" she said enthusiastically

"Let's continue our little party here!" Milly dance as she spill the whiskey into kallen's glass.

It was dawn already as they stop their little party. Milly's legs hang on the couch and head is on the floor. Kallen is staring at the calling card that Milly has given to her. She grabs her phone and started dialing the number.

"_Hey this is Lelouch…please leave a message after the beat. BEAT!"_

"Ah... Well... I am Kallen Stadtfeld …my friend recommended you to be my mentor... Actually, my boss told me to have a make over and I don't know how to start will you please help me? Please I badly need your help… turn me into a real

Lady" she pause "I don't have much money but we can settle that… thanks and good day" she hang up the phone.

On the other line Lelouch stare at his phone as the caller hang up the call. He smirk this may be interesting and making girls addicted to him are way much fun. This woman may be his next victim and he will make sure to take advantage to her. The way she speaks she is truly innocent and pure. This is going to be more exciting. A hand wrap around his waist. He looks at the pink haired lady looking at him seductively as she lies on the couch naked and sexy.

"I want another round mister handsome boy" she demanded

"Sure I can give you whatever you want beautiful rosebud" he then kiss her lips

She keeps looking on her phone waiting for a reply. She was frustrated. She is getting impatient, why does he never call back or even dare to text her and refuse her at least she knew that he receive the call. Kallen look at the blonde haired woman who jogs 30 times on the track oval. She shook her head: she wishes to become Milly she is too sporty and cool and she got her fashion sense. Kallen tuck her hair with a clip and grab her laptop and started to have her job even though she is given a 3 months leave, she still have to do her works. Milly stop in front of her she was panting and sweating.

"well… got a call?'

"No I haven't are you sure-"she was interrupted by a call

"Who is it?"

"It's from him!" she answered. Milly close her ears to kallen's phone

"Miss Stadtfeld I will meet you at Cardemonde restaurant bring Milly with you, I know she's with you"

"Of course."

"Let me see you first to know what things we should repair. I hope it would be less"

"Oh I hope so… I guess you have lots to get repaired. Thank you I will meet you there mister Lamperouge" she smiled

Milly smiled as she looks at her friend. Kallen grin widely and she was really positive today. She will definitely make Suzaku fall for her. Everything will be a dream come true.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Teaser:** what will happen if Lelouch seen this ugly Betty sexy version Kallen Stadtfeld. Will he continue helping her? Or refuse and rejected her?

**Lelouch:** you are Kallen?

**Kallen:** yes I am

**Lelouch:** oh my… God.


	2. odd

**Title:** turn me into a LADY

**A/N:** I got frustrated from school. I am always late, tsk tsk such tardiness really runs in my blood . …I continue my day dreaming on how to add this chapter. I have a pretty good idea in this chapter I hope you like this guys .

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

Kallen stare at the windows inside the restaurant searching for this Lelouch. Milly just keep on smiling as she look at her friend who is fidgeting.

"Stay calm kally. You can see this man, I will hug and greet him" she pat her shoulder

"Oh Milly I hope that he is not pervert and never looks down on me." She adjusted her eyeglasses.

"Come on let's get inside... I've already spotted him" Milly lead the way "and oh... Honey you have to get use in his sarcastic comments. Take them as a compliment" she added.

Kallen just gulp and follow the blonde haired lady. Milly grin as she saw Lelouch notice her. She then hugs the raven haired lad and peck on his cheek. 'He_ is just gay Kallen' _Kallen thought as she slowly looms from Milly's back. Milly and Lelouch were busy talking. Kallen took the chance to glance in this lad. He is handsome he wears a white polo shirt tuck in his pants and a grey sweater matching with his skinny jeans. Kallen breathe slowly as she finds attracted to him his violet eyes were beautiful.

"So Milly to whom shall I have to make a lesson?" Lelouch searches

"Well here she is my friend Kallen" she grabs kallen's strong hold in her shirt and successfully drag her in front of Lelouch.

"You are Kallen?"

"Yes I am"

"Oh my… God"

"Am I hopeless?" Kallen asks as she was about to cry

"You have a 50/50 chance... We have lots to prepare" he said honestly

"Well what do we need to get repaired lulu?" Milly asks

"Everything let's get into business in my house Milly" he suggested

"Well that's great lulu"

They went outside the restaurant. They never waste time to have this make over with the red head. Kallen sat at the passenger seat staring at Milly who is sitting in front seat. Lelouch was driving. Kallen felt a sudden cringe inside her body as she caught Lelouch's malicious stare at her from the mirror. They arrive on a very large and elegant mansion. As they entered the gate, a man came and greets his master.

"Young master welcome home"

"Where is Nunnally?" ask Lelouch in polite manner.

"She's with Sayako and Nina"

"Good. Well Jeremiah she is Milly probably you remember her and she is-"

"Goodness how come a woman like you exists?" Jeremiah almost sings his words

"That's very funny Jeremiah. Really…" he said in a sarcastic tone

"My deepest apology... Milady. I was just surprise" he apologizes to Kallen

"I used to it, it's alright" Kallen grips her hands.

"Let's not just stand her in the middle of the door making some conversations here. Let's get inside and start the work." Lelouch made a deep sigh.

"That's a good idea" Milly pat his shoulder and went inside the house without a courtesy.

Lelouch showed to them his salon and they were pretty than any other salon places. It's a mixture of French and vintage designs. Some of the things inside were lelouch's master piece. A large black Queen Chess piece and a black King chess piece use to be a chair near the large French window. Kallen sat on the queen's piece as she waited Lelouch and Milly to get some important stuff for her make over. Lelouch came out from his large wardrobe and look at Kallen.

"Kallen stand up and walk towards me" he commanded as he sat on the King's Chess seat.

Kallen nodded and do what he says. He told her to turn around. He then called Milly to list the things that they have to make over. They start with her hair, lips and every thing that's in her head.

"Braces… turn off" he said as he circling her "eye brows? Old fashion" he then place his hand in her jaw line.

"uh." Kallen was unsure how to approach as she blushed deeply

"This is shit" he grabs her eye glasses and broke them into pieces

"Hey! I recently bought that!" she shouted as she picks her broken glasses.

"You don't need that. Your eyes were beautiful so we have to go to an ophthalmologist" he pauses as he stared in her eyes. "We have to fix that" he moves closer to her face.

"Oh… okay" she exhaled hardly

"Dress? They are out of this world Milly call Rivalz. I have designs to be sewed."

"Alrighty!" Milly replied enthusiastically

Lelouch stare on her bust for almost 5 minutes. Kallen notice it and she felt awkward and violated and more humiliated as Lelouch poke her breast with his fore finger.

"Hey! Pervert!" she slaps him right in his face

"You-"he sighs "you wear sporty bra? "He asks. Ignoring the pain in his right cheek.

"Uhm. yes" she wraps her arms around her chest area.

"Starting today you have to wear lacey bra. That makes us more challenging by untangled them" he smirk

"I don't care, they are comfy and they support just like a man should do" she scowl.

"A man can support them once they get a price." He chuckled

"I hate a man like you" she hissed

"Me too… I don't like you granny" he teased. She's great and he enjoys teasing her.

Kallen scuff as she look away and never dared to look at the raven haired lad who looks amusing to her. He was smiling and laughs; it seems that he is making fun with her. She couldn't take it anymore she's going to quit. _'Don't quit Kallen. He is your token to get the brunette man's heart. You have to blend and sacrifice. This is your only chance.'_ Kallen's inner self argue. Well her ego has a point she has to play with him and accept his sarcastic manners, after all 3 months is just short. Milly stare at them she couldn't help to laugh. They look like a teenage couple who keeps on arguing. After the listings they eat together in their dining room. Nunnally stared at Kallen. Lelouch notice it and smirk.

"She's not a monster Nuna. She is a human so quit staring." He smiled

"Err..." Kallen grip her fork as she holds her anger.

"Kallen take care of them they are worth a pound" Lelouch teased.

"It would be priceless if this thing lands in your man" she said sarcastically. She just doesn't know why... she just hates him.

"I give you the chance just does it slowly" he made a sweet smile.

"Quit that argue the two of you, we are here to eat." Milly reproach

The cat and mouse stop and agreed the blonde haired lady. After the little agreement Lelouch and Kallen will see often. She will start her official lesson tomorrow. The first thing on the list is her hiking and jogging. Kallen has the figure yet she needs to maintain healthy. Lelouch set their time at 4 in the morning and fetch her in her apartment.

Lelouch stare at his wrist watched standing stiffly in front of a wooden door. He already knocks the door for almost half an hour still there's no response. He grabs his phone and calls the granny.

"Hello" she answered

"You! Granny I stand here almost half an hour in front of your god damn door!-"he pause

As he saw her standing near the staircase.

"I waited you outside the gate and you are late so I jog by my own" kallen reason out

"Ahm… well I'm your teacher so it's an exemption" he made a weak laugh

"Tardiness can take your life ahead" she grabs her keys and unlocks her door.

"Well thanks for the concern granny"

"Your welcome dickhead" she open the door for him

Lelouch took a glance inside her humble apartment. She has a small apartment and he could spot her under garments scattered on the floor of her room. Kallen saw him looking inside her room she immediately close the door.

"Well" she clears her throat

"We will go to the ophthalmologist to fix your eyes." He said as he looks at his ipad.

"Give me a second to change" she went inside her room

"Hurry up" he sat in her couch.

He slip his hand in her couch as he feel the texture. He scan around and was thinking if she brings someone in her apartment just the way he did when he made those night outs. Kallen is a different woman and he will definitely help her. He doesn't know why he is so keen to her. He just likes her for she is unique. A matter of minutes she came out wearing big shorts and a big tee shirt. Lelouch shook his head as he look at the red head.

"You really are an old fashion. Let me get inside you wardrobe and choose a nice and pleasant dress for you." He was about to get inside her room.

"Kyaaaaa… wait. Give me a sec." she hurriedly locks the door.

DOOR OPENS

"Okay you can come" she opens the door as she pants widely

"Why so exhausted? Did you hide some toys of yours?" he chuckled

Lelouch scan into her closet and search for a good dress that is suited for her. He spotted a nice pink tank top and black skinny jeans on the corner. He then grabs the clothes and hand it to her.

"I don't wear like this" she said

"You have to… it's a make over. Did you wear your sporty bra again?" he asks

"Yes" she nodded

"Take them off"

"No."

"Don't let me untangled them" he is serious

"Why forcing me?"

"Because I'm your mentor"

She shook her head. True to his word he grab kallen's tee shirt and held them up. She was about to complain but he never give her a chance to say a word. In a blink of an eye he then undid her bra. She screams as she run on the corner. Lelouch didn't change his expression he is really serious as he walk towards her as he held the clothes that he pick for her. He then cloth her as she beg him to stop. She's very ticklish especially in her sides. On the contrary, Milly and Rivalz waited outside the apartment they spotted the red head whose face is red as her hair. Lelouch walk calmly behind her.

"Hey! Kally what's wrong?" Milly asks

"This is for Suzaku and nothing else. Remind me I 'm still a human or else I will kill him in no time." She went inside the car

"Oh… okay. If you say so" Milly followed her.

Milly stared at Lelouch for a moment and the lad notice her stares. He then made an apologetic smile. Milly knew what's that mean and she was sure that the red head doesn't like it. They arrive at the clinic and check up kallen's eyes. After the task the gang went to Lelouch's favorite place; the host club. They had their VIP room. Well courtesy to Lelouch. The owner is his women… CC. the green haired woman who is madly in love with Mao. She makes Lelouch as her toy friend and the lad just gladly accepted. He just wants fun with his women. Speaking of the devil; she came inside wearing a sexy white lacey dress that makes her curves.

"What do you want for a drink?" CC asks

"We want the best. So serve it woman" Lelouch replied

"Well of course. My body is the best" CC pecks him in the cheek

"We need lemonade" Kallen suggested as she pull the strap of CC's bra

"Are you seducing me… woman?" she looks at her with lust. She just loves innocent women.

"n-no." Kallen stuttered as she felt CC's hand roam around her chest.

"Hey!" Kallen slap her hand as she is going to pass the rim.

CC just rub her hand and glared at the red head. They enjoyed singing karaoke as Rivalz sang off key. Kallen sips her lemonade and stared to Lelouch had his phone call with Euphie. She just can't help staring in his eyes they were beautiful purple eyes. Lelouch notice her and he stare back to her. They were staring at each other. Kallen couldn't take his looks and she felt awkward, she diverted her glance to Milly. '_What is this feeling whenever his next to me?_' she ask herself. Kallen blushed deeper when Lelouch stare at her with those eyes, she slap her face and shook _'this is not going to happen' _she shut her eyes. As she open her eyes to her surprise she fell off her chair as Lelouch's face is closer to hers.

"What disturbs you Kallen?" he asks with those innocent eyes.

**Thank you for reading**.

_**Actually I just don't know how to end this chapter but I hope you still like to read this**_.

**Teaser:** _**Kallen got an invitation from Mr. Kururugi… it was a party and she needs help with her mentor…Lelouch. There will be a disaster inside the party. **_


	3. why do you make me feel this way?

**Title:** turn me into a LADY

**A/N**: it is already late in the evening I just can't wait to add this chapter. I feel bad…I'm going to be late tomorrow. Well it's okay at least I stick with my passion… writing this fiction.

Thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer:** I don't own code geass…

**Chapter 3: why do you make me feel this way?**

Kallen stare at herself on her body size mirror in her room. She somehow saw her improvement. Her hair was perfectly fine… forgetting the messy hair that she has before. Her eyes were cute and beautiful she couldn't tell that she is beautiful before because of her low- esteem. She smiled seeing her blue colored braces. Will Suzaku likes her? Does she have a chance to get that mans heart? Well his been her boss yet they were friends when they were in high school. Probably Suzaku just look at her as one of his friends. She was snapped out from her reverie as she heard Lelouch's angry voice emanating the whole apartment. She hurriedly went to her door and opens it for the majesty. He was looking at her with those eyes that she felt that he was going to eat her alive.

"I'm sorry I just have this…reflection session"

"You owe me" he said seriously

"I'm sorry... Well I will add 10% of your rate as my punishment and forgive my behavior." She made a weak smile. Inside of her wanted to slap him in the face, she just hate his looks. They were captivating.

"I don't need the rate… your punishment will be" he pause as he walk towards her.

"Really?" she asks

Lelouch didn't reply, he just keeps looking at her with those malicious eyes. Kallen felt again the sudden cringe in her spine. He is now closer to her. He then pushes her gently on the ground and started to rip of her top buttons. Kallen squeal as she felt his fingers touches the top of her chest. She was trap. He straddles her and his hands clenched on hers. He then moves his lips on her left neck just below her ear. She felt a sudden wet in her neck as he slightly sucks her flesh. She was now sweating. What is this warm that she has just felt right now?

"Err… get off of me!" she tried to push him away. He was just too strong.

"I know you just enjoy this but I have to spoil you… I want you to beg for me… beg for me to stop" he then hold her thigh and lift them up to make the possession.

Kallen manage to push him away from her. Lelouch laugh as he saw her terrifying eyes looking at him. He then helps her to stand. She wraps herself with her arms and glare at him.

"Remind me about the punishment I made" he pointed his neck as a reflection of hers.

Kallen touch her neck and saw the hickey that Lelouch made as she stared at her reflection on the mirror. He was making fun of her and she has to make a plan to make that Casanova regret on what he did. He never wastes his time and they leave the place and went to the dentist. She must remove her braces.

On the other hand, Suzaku pass near the chairman's office. He peeks inside to spot his father who is busy reading some papers. The old Kururugi saw him and called him to get in. He does what the latter tells him.

"Is this Kallen Stadtfeld was your childhood friend?" Mr. Kururugi asks not looking at his son

"Yes"

"You must keep her here in our company… we can still use her"

"Dad" he snapped

"What? We just let her live with us because she is the daughter of Lord Stadtfeld. Don't tell me that you starting to like her?"

"She is my friend and I don't want that you are going to use her for politics since everyone knows that you adopt her."

"Suzaku… you're still immature. This company lives because of her legacy. It's an investment…"

"What… you use her money?"

"Shameful? Treating her to be your subordinate?" he made a dark laugh

"Why haven't you told me that she has a share? She shouldn't suffer working for her mother's health" he clenched his hand feeling guilty that they use her money for the company's sake. Lord Stadtfeld is Mr. Kururugi's major stockholders in Kururugi's group of companies.

**San Rio hello kitty shop (heh. Just love this store :))**

Kallen wears hello kitty hat as she stands as the cashier. She has to work since her mother is in the hospital. Mrs. Stadtfeld is in a coma that made Kallen double her work. It's been 5 years since that accident loss kallen's father and her older brother. It was their family day on the 4th Sunday when they were accidentally bump into a cargo truck that cause kallen's father died on the spot and the result of her eyes. She wishes that she is blind so that she won't reminisce that time. Suzaku's dad adopts her and her mother; given them a shelter, she was given a hope to live on.

"Oh! Suzaku!" she called out to the lad who just passes her store.

"K-Kallen?" he walks closer to her

"Yes it's me" she replied frantically

"What are you doing here?" he asks

"Well I have to work to earn extra money" she scratches at the back of her head

"I'm sorry Kallen" he apologizes

"It's okay Suzaku… well what can you say about my make over?" she blush

"Well you look astonishing Kallen. I like you better now" he smiled

Kallen couldn't help as she blushed deeper but she notice that why hasn't she felt the awkward feeling that she has felt a long ago? Why is it so different now?

They were interrupting when Lelouch came in together with Rivalz.

"Hey Lelouch he is my friend and boss" she chuckled "Suzaku"

"Hi... I'm Suzaku" he offered his hand for handshake

He just made a blank stare in his hand he just don't like him. He has something that he is sure that can break kallen's heart. He didn't know why that he so feel akin to her is. She is just nothing. A weird girl that needs his help for makeover. But she is too innocent. Maybe because after they went to the dentistry they visit her mom in the hospital. Lelouch understands her feeling as the way she cried in front of her mother's unconscious body. He also discovered her pass and the death of her father and brother. _Why is she so dumb in terms of love? _He asks himself. He frowns staring at Suzaku's hand. Rivalz notice his stares and grab Suzaku's hand and greeted the brunette man.

"Sorry for his behavior. Lelouch is not good in socializing." Rivalz smiled and made a handshake.

"Oh... well. Please to meet you Rivalz" he then looks at Kallen "Kallen, dad wants you to come with me in his party. Is it okay?" he made a weak smile

"Of course!" she smiled

"Well let's settle then… this Saturday."

"Okay"

"See you then Kallen" he pats her shoulder and hug her that made Lelouch burst a sudden anger.

"Alright you can go now" he grabs his coat

"Oh- okay" Suzaku leaves immediately. Seeing those strange eyes made him cringe.

_What are those eyes? They made me scream in to fear?_ He fastly walks away as he felt the eyes still darted on him. Kallen ignored Lelouch sudden odd behavior. She doesn't care. All she cares is herself and no one (except her mother who is still in the hospital and the feelings that she has in Suzaku.)

"Kallen, today you will stay in my house for the lesson." He lied he just want her to be with him

"Okay you said it" she smiled. (She's in a good mood knowing that Suzaku invited her to a party)

**Lamperouge Estate**

It was late in the evening as they arrive in his house. They were bringing her stuff. He is getting annoyed as the stuff animal fell for the 5th time. He grabs the poor stuff toy and almost rips them into pieces.

"You know your so childish bringing stuff animals?" he glared at her

"Well they are my friends especially at night"

"You're making these stuffs for fetish?" he chuckled

"No… I'm not a horny bitch like you" she glared.

"Oh… you were given me an idea. Be careful you might end up in stranger's bed" he smirks

"Don't dare!" she made a death glare

He made a maniac laugh as he walk inside his house. Nunnally and the rest were asleep. Lelouch showed to her, her room that is next to him. She looks at him suspiciously and wraps her arms around her chest.

"I don't like the idea that your room is right next to mine"

"You have no choice it's my house you must do whatever I said. Plus I don't care if you paid me" he then pecks her cheek

"Err…" she is pissed and slams the door behind her.

He made a devious smile as he walks towards his room. Kallen on the other hand slam herself on her soft bed and sleep.

**SATURDAY PARTY**

Elite people are all invited in the said party. Kallen wears a plain white silk dress accentuated with gold lines that caress her curves. Her hair was curled and a light make up make her more adorable. She changes completely some of the people who knew her likes the way she is right now. She scans the room to spot the brunette man yet she failed. She slouches as she felt that she was cheated.

"Stand up straight don't slouch granny" Lelouch pat her back hardly that made her cough in surprise.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed

"Ahhh… I thought you are happy to be with me" he teased

"What?" suddenly she blush

"Hmmm. Want to have a drink with me Miss Stadtfeld?" he asks as he grab two wine glass from the waiter.

"Of course. Drowning Me in alcoholic drinks is my forte" she accepts the offer

They sat near the window and enjoyed chatting. Somehow Kallen felt contented with Lelouch's companion. She then gives him a suspicious look. Why is he bothered to come and accompany her? She knew that he was up to something.

"Why are you here Lelouch?"

"I'm invited" he tossed the glass of wine

"Okay… or you up to something" she glared at him

"Of what?" he ask innocently

"Kallen!" Suzaku called out

"Suzaku! What took you so long I've been looking for you" she stands up and gives her friend a hug

Lelouch clenched the wine glass and glares at him. Suzaku again felt the strange feeling that he felt that he was going to urinate in his pants. But this time he has the reason now to feel scared in this jet haired lad as his stand and made that evil grin walk slowly towards them.

"I apologize from my odd behavior. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge" he made a sweet yet dangerous smile that he ever done. He is surprise too.

"Its okay" he tried to ignore his hand they were inviting yet they were telling him no to touch or else it will burn him as hell.

"Well… I'm dying to meet your cousin Suzaku will you please introduce me to them?" Kallen interrupted the two dogs glaring at each other.

"Okay"

"See you later Lelouch" she wave her hand a good bye

"Why are you making me this feeling Kallen?" he said in a low and husky voice as he lowered his head and walk away.

**A few days ago….**

Euphemia slaps the raven haired creamy reddish cheek in his face. She is mad and she wanted to tear him into pieces as she realized that he is not serious with her. She then fall off her knees as she cried knowing that he didn't say anything and just look at her with those calm and sharp looks. She then left the place where they first made their hook ups. Rivalz stand near the door looking at his friend. Lelouch smiled as he rubs his swollen cheek.

"You should stop being a heartbreaker Lelouch. You know you will end up crying like those women who you break. Someone will drive you crazy and shred your heart into pieces." He said with a concern in his friend.

"Rivalz no one will beat me in terms in breaking up a heart. I'm an expert" he made that smug smile.

"We don't know Lelouch. Who knows" he then hand him a bottle of beer.

**End of chapter 3**

_Well I guess I haven't put more details of the party I just want to focus the time with Lelouch and Kallen. Well Lelouch just love to play girls and this time he will regret as the destiny moves in its way._

**Thank you for reading guys!**


	4. the confession

TURN ME INTO A LADY

CHAPTER 4

CLOVIS THEME PARK

"You got to be shitting me" Lelouch retorted at the red head who is acting like a child hiding around the bush. "Do you think you can prove that he was dating someone by stalking him here?"

"Yes!" Kallen replied instantly as she relaxed her muscle and join the angry Lelouch on the bench.

"You drag me here just for that? Not even bothering me to change my clothes…. How am I going to walk along the park wearing pajamas?" He gritted his teeth.

"Ok! I'm sorry … just be with me this time. I beg of you" she made her cute puppy dog eyes.

"A-alright then… but it's your treat" he sighs. He hated the way she made those moves. It really made him fall from those stupid puppy dog eyes.

An hour ago…..

Lamperouge Estate

Lelouch stare at the woman in front of him fidgeting. He was in the living room holding a galloon of vanilla ice cream with his hair clip, A spoon stuck inside his mouth. He had his rest day after the long hours work from the runway. He was planning to stay at home enjoy himself watching his favorite segment the cartoon network and the history channel. Not until…..

"Please can you be with me today?" Kallen beg

"Where?" he mumbled as his scoop another ice cream

"Well- I am going to a theme park and I need someone to be with me puhlease"

"We're having a date?" he sounds positive

"Err… no" she spat

"Forget it" he replied sarcastically

"oh Lelouch please Millay told me that Suzaku has his date with this lady he met and I just want to see her face is all…" she lean over to him and look at his eyes

"Ahh… ooookaay"

"Good!" she drags him outside the house and poof!

They are now at Clovis theme park not letting Lelouch to change his PJ's. He was wearing a grey pajamas and white t-shirt still has a clip on his hair. People start looking at him and some women sigh thinking that he is a gay. He doesn't care he was tired and no time for argument. Now he was sitting on the chair opposite to the red head who is acting like a spy searching for that annoying Suzaku. He taps his fingers on the table and look at her annoyed.

"you know you don't have to do this you have no position to get jealous or insecure because you're not his girlfriend"

"I know"

"Ha! Truth hurts doesn't it?" he tease

"Oh! There he is!" she pointed behind him

"Whatever" as he rolled his eyes

She then takes the sear next to Lelouch as she lean over and look closely to the woman who is with Suzaku. Lelouch lazily followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes as he recognizes the woman who is with the chestnut haired lad. He then covered his face with the menu and tells Kallen to leave the place immediately.

"No we are going to look at them on what they are doing here" she insisted

"You've seen her face so come on"

"What? Is that what he likes? She has huge boobies but I have one too…" she cupped her breast

"I know" as he unintentionally look at her bust

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing " he averted his eyes somewhere

"She has long pinkish hair and her clothes were classic and has styles…. I have pink hair too" she touches her hair

"You are red head" he touches her locks

They followed them wherever they go and even ride the rides that Suzaku and the pink haired girl. Lelouch hates heights and he throw up after they made the ride on Ferris wheel. He made his vengeance as they ride the horror booth that made Kallen scream out of her lungs and made loss her voice. They enjoy the rides and the games in the arcade one of them they tried is the dance pad when both of them boast that they are going to win. They hyperventilated as they end the round. They enjoy shooting and lost the track with Suzaku and the woman. They just leave it and continue the enjoyment that they have inside the theme park. Their last destination is the karaoke. Lelouch ordered the food and light alcoholic drinks. As they end the 20 song selection they decided to go home. They laugh as they went out from the arcade. Lelouch offered her a piggy ride and the woman loves it. They were talking as they walk along the park. They stop near the bench to give the lad some rest.

"I'm going to buy you some ice cream!" Kallen runs towards the ice cream cart

"Okay" he slump himself on the bench

Kallen has not yet come back and that startles Lelouch. He doesn't know why, why does he care for her so much. He is calm and alive when she is around, she is fun and she made his day complete when they were together. He doesn't believe in love at first sight. He is a play boy and that is his record he collects girls and play with them but he is romantic that some women does not complain and just not hate him much. He never felt so much tense with somebody but only Kallen made him tremble… afraid to let her go… she is not actually his type but he knows that he felt deeper with her and he just want to discover them and soon tell her what she means to him. He was about to go to Kallen but stops as he saw Shirley standing in front of him she was crying and run towards to the man that she once love.

"Shirley?"

"Lulu…"

She cried and told him that her father has just died. Lelouch hugged her and comforted her. She lift her head and meet his face, she move up and kissed him. Lelouch just kissed her back to comfort her and to let her know that he is there with her to be her friend. Kallen almost drop the ice cream that she was holding. She doesn't know why, that her heart almost rips in its part … jealousy…insecure. 'I shouldn't be like this Lelouch is my good friend but why is it so painful than knowing Suzaku has found a lover?' she battle herself. She couldn't take it anymore she thought that she couldn't breathe, she then drop the ice cream and leave the place.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CC ate her last pie of pizza as she sat on the couch. She was at Lelouch's house no one was there Nunnally and Sayoko went to Mrs. Lamperouge house. (she has a duplicate key actually…Lelouch keep on telling her to clean the house since she is the one who keeps the mess… housekeeping is her other job…only for Lelouch). Kallen enters the house and notice the green haired Lady.

"Hello" greeted CC

"Hi" as she sat next to her

"Want some pizza?" CC offered

"…." She smiled

"I'm CC"

"I'm Kallen"

"I'm going to call some pizza… love the pepperoni?"

"Anything… I'm going to get some drinks do you want to drink some sake?"

"I love it"

"That's great!"

Kallen thought that spending time with CC would be boring but she was all wrong. The woman has pack of sense of humor and she told her about her embarrassing moments and her sexual life with Mao. They were laughing almost forgot that they drank 6 bottles of sake. The door bell rang and came the pizza delivery man. CC flirted with him but the man is interested with the redhead and ogles her. Kallen felt humiliated and punch him on the face. CC laugh as he push him outside and slaps his butt.

"You're good to be with CC" Kallen laughs

"Oh you have to know me better Darling" CC drank the last bottle of sake

They fall asleep on the couch. At dawn Kallen get up and hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a pee. She then washes her face with the water and her head were dizzy. As she was about to wash her face back she scream loudly as she saw Lelouch standing behind her and look at her confusingly.

"Don't do it again! I thought you were a ghost"

"Is that so? Sorry about that" he then grabs the towel from the closet

"Why are you home late? Who was that woman?"

"You mean Shirley?"

"Yes" she nodded

"She's my ex girlfriend well my girlfriend again" he shrugged

"Oh"

"And why do you let CC drank? That woman is crazy when she's drank" he chuckled

Lelouch's laugh subsided as he saw kallen's expression, she was silent and the looks in her eyes were sad. He then remembers about Suzaku.

"Don't worry Kallen maybe Suzaku is not meant for you"

"No it's not that…"

"Then what? About that woman? Your better than her… trust me" as he cheer her up

"No…it's not about them" as her tears fell from her eyes

"Then who?"

"I don't know it's just so happening that I have feelings for you and I'm scared…. Lelouch I don't know how to say this… I appreciate you for being here with me and help me…. For being such a good friend… I like you the way you treated me and you're the only person I shared all my secrets with and not even Suzaku…"

"Kallen-"

"Don't you get it? I like you more than a friend"

"w-what?"

"It's okay… I know. I just want to say that I love you and-"

"Lulu what took you so long?" Shirley came in

"Ah. Here Shirley" he handed to her the towel

"Who is she?" She asks as she wraps her arms around his

"She is Kallen Stadfeld" He look at her in the eye

"Hello I'm Shirley Finette… I'm Lelouch Girlfriend" she offered her hand "hey are you crying?"

"Oh! I have something in my eye is all" as she rub her eye

"Oh"

"Well excuse me… I'm going back to sleep"

Lelouch stare at her as she left. Shirley caught something in his looks towards Kallen. They are the eyes that are full of care and the love: the eyes that he always shown towards Nunnally but this one is heavier and they were full of love. Shirley grips her arms around his and felt a sudden jealousy towards Kallen. He led her to his room and let her use it. He was planning to stay on the couch and tell CC to occupy the guest room. As he was about to tell the woman she already left and went to Kallen's bedroom and lock the door. Lelouch was sure of something that she made a dark chuckle as she enters the room.

Thank you for reading .

Sign off

Ilimisichan


	5. tell me that you like me too part 1

Title: Turn me into a LADY

Chapter five: tell that you like me too. (Part 1)

It's been a week after that confession and she has managed to act normal whenever she's with Lelouch. She can somehow talk civilly with him when they were with their common friends, but she couldn't help but feel so stupid when she stuttered and avoided staring at his eyes for long. Kallen missed him when he was gone for two weeks because of a photo shoot. She was inside the kitchen making orange mango shake. Staring off, Kallen absentmindedly pressed the button and didn't notice the mango shake turning into an overly pureed drink. She didn't move from her place as she thought about Lelouch and his girlfriend. She was not jealous actually, when she heard that 'the spoiled brat' was with him in his photo shoot. A vein popped in her head as she griped the handle and depressed the button again. She gasped when she saw her useless liquefied shake and poured it down the sink. She then proceeded to rinse out the cup.

"Damn it!" she cursed

"How long are you planning to let the water run?"

"Well you see…..kyaaaa!" Surprised, she turned around and faced Lelouch. "Don't do that!"

Lelouch just shrugged and stared at her with those amusing eyes. Kallen gazed at his young handsome face, the face that was so damn attractive to her. He was the only one who looked at her like a special woman. No one ever did that to her, he always treated her normally and helped her with her little problem. She still liked Suzaku (as her special friend… well they were really good friends since their childhood years) and was happy about his relationship with Euphemia. But Lelouch was very different. She felt special whenever he was with her and she loved every second of it. (even though he looked at her as his friend. If only he knew what he was to her) Lelouch cocked his eyebrow seeing her facial expression and smirked. Kallen noticed his stare and fidgeted in her place as she griped the hem of her shirt. She looked at the ground, suddenly feeling like an idiot as she chewed her lower lip. He hasn't been acting weird with her and didn't show any discomfort after her confession. He was just being normal. Kallen couldn't figure out why that was abnormal to her. _How come he was so calm and collected? Some guys took advantage of her (now that she is totally attractive) and even courted her or even ravished her in their dirty mind. She has the looks, the job and the body anyway! Whoa! _She thought_, I'm getting boastful and that is not good._

"You… you came back… so early" She finally stuttered.

"I don't find peace there" he grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Oh."

"What are you doing anyway?" he glanced at her, "Did you take care of the house?"

"Of course!"

"That's good."

He drank his water and walked towards the living room as Kallen followed him. He set his glass on the side table and looked at her as if he was going to say something important to her. She waited patiently as she stood in her spot and stared at him. He motioned to her to take a sit but she waved off the offer and told him that it's fine. He sighed deeply and once again looked her in the eye.

-Kallen's mind theatre - (a/n: the bold letters are the present and not part of Kallen's mind theatre)

_Is this an intense love confession?_ Inner Kallen squealed. _Oh my , I've been waiting for this time to come… it's so… romantic!_

**Romantic?** _Oh yes it is… look at his eyes I think they are saying something!_

Really.

"_Kallen" His voice was low and sexy._

"_Y-yes?" she blushed as he moved closer to her._

"_I wanted to let you know that I have this feeling for you…"_

"**I wanted to invite you to vacation in my mother's house if it's okay for you Kallen."**

"_What is it?"_

"_That I love you and I want you Kallen."_

"**Really?" She said her thought loudly and made Lelouch think that she agreed.**

"**Yes. And I wanted you to pack your things because we are leaving tomorrow"**

"_Yes Kallen do you love me too?"_

"**I do!"**

-End of Kallen's mind theatre-

"Great" he stood up ending the conversation.

"Huh? What?"

"I'm expecting you to be ready at seven."

"What? Wait! Seven?"

"I just told you that you are coming with me to vacation with me at my mother's house"

"And you automatically think that I'll agree to go with you?"

"You just said that you would a while ago, Kallen." He growled feeling impatient with her lack of cooperation. He was not a very patient man and convincing someone to do something when they have no interest in listening him irked him.

"Why?"

"What… why?" he didn't get the connection between his request and her current question.

"Why me? How about Shirley? I'm sure she would jump over the moon just to get nearer to you."

"Look…" he massaged the bridge of his nose "Just go with me and leave it at that." His answer laced in arrogance.

"Err… I don't get you." She was losing her cool when he started to act like that.

"Then be a good girl and go with me."

"I can't." She took a deep breath "For one, I have to work tomorrow and the whole staff needs me. And two, don't order me around as if you own me."

"I already sent in your request for vacation form." he replied calmly.

"What?" _How can he do that? He has no right to do that!_

"You can't do that!" She yelled in rage.

"I already did and they agreed."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"That will be a problem."

"Hmmm" She looked smug and satisfied. Kallen won the argument and was very happy about that.

Lelouch shrugged it off and left the room. As he left Kallen was certain that she saw him smirk and was very sure that it didn't serve as a good sign. It was an omen of bad luck for her. She really hated it when he acted possessive and treated her as if they were in a relationship. It made her go insane because she always fell for his trick and it made her heart sink. She expected more and her world always crumbles because she becomes upset when she realizes they're only friends. But somehow she finds her being happy that at least she is near him and very glad that she also lives in his house. Kallen groaned loudly as she made her way to her room and prepared her presentation for the next issue of their publishing department. What's wrong with him? Why can't he pick Shirley? She is his girlfriend right? Maybe they had a little fight and he asked her as a replacement? _Replacement._ But why? He always been like that to Kallen; he controls her and the worst part is she likes it as if he was her boyfriend. She laughed as she remembered when Millay set up a date for her after work. Millay introduced her to a very fine man who was a few years older than her. He was, in her opinion, very nice and they enjoyed the night having dinner in a fancy restaurant. She started to like him since they had a lot in common and he was funny. The way he looked at her was sweet and innocent. The way he told jokes made it impossible for to do anything but laugh out loud. She remembered the day very clearly, it happened not too long ago. It was 2 days after Lelouch left the house for his photo shoot.

-A week ago-

Millay beamed from her office and made a b-line to her match making victim. She grinned evilly as she closed in on her prey. The woman who was typing on her laptop looked at her with disinterest. She was totally overwhelmed with planning new articles for the issue set to release for the next month. That pervert for editor in chief wanted a new article about dating and some kinky sex confession. _Wait until I finishes my assignment_, Kallen thought, _I will wring Tamaki's head_. _How can I propose ideas when I'm not even familiar with that stuff?_ Oh she hated being in a higher position where she had to propose articles to the executives.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Well I have good news for you Kalley." She spoke as she grinned.

"And what is that?"

"I have arranged a date for you."

"Oh no. No, I can't go. I have lots of things to do." She quickly replied as she recognized the signs of an evil plan by the woman's grin.

"Nah don't be such a kill joy woman! Besides, there's no harm in going on a date. You have to test your beauty girl!" she said with confidence.

Kallen sighed, giving in. "Alright, what am I going to do."

Millay raised her hand up high as she squealed and dragged her friend towards the nearest mall and to give her a make over for her date. She then brought Kallen to a nice and fancy restaurant. The blonde haired woman went to the person that she had to date. He was taller and older than her but she could tell that he was quite a gentleman. He was blonde and his face looked like it had been carved by the angels. Lelouch was undisputedly more handsome than this man, though.

"Good evening miss, my name is Clovis Vi Britannia." He proceeded to bow and kiss the back of her hand

"Good evening Mr. Clovis. I'm Kallen Stadtfeld."

"It's nice to meet a wonderful woman like yourself milady, please have a seat." He pulled the chair out for her.

"You're such a gentleman, Mr. Clovis" She gushed as she took the offered seat.

She liked the way he talked and he was such a gentleman. He always asked her if she was happy with her food, if she felt bored, or if she was fine with having dinner with him. It got to the point that she was becoming slightly irritated with the constant questions. Kallen forced herself to smile and tried not to show him her annoyance. They were _finally_ at the point of getting to know each other when they got interrupted by a familiar friend that she didn't expect there.

"What are you doing here Kallen?" He questioned, his voice sounding low and dangerous.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" She tried to sound more annoyed than surprised, but it didn't work out very well.

"Who is he, Kallen?" Clovis asked politely.

"Well…"

Lelouch was looking at her plate of shrimp scampi as he interrupted her.

"You're eating shrimp? Don't you remember that the doctor told you not to eat seafood? You'll get an allergic reaction that's dangerous to our child." he said dramatically.

"What?" She managed to squeeze out while grinding her jaw.

"I'm so sorry for my wife's behavior. She's always doing things like this to make me jealous." he said apologetically to Clovis.

"Kallen… I thought you were single." Clovis gave the girl a confused look.

"Yes! I am!" Kallen yelled in defense.

"She always says that…" Lelouch said while shaking his head.

Kallen tried her best to give him a death glare. What is he doing here? Was he only making fun of her? Now that she had a date and was ready to move on, here he comes out of nowhere and claims her as his wife. Lelouch didn't know why he came here when Millay called and said that Kallen had this date, but he knew he didn't want her to be someone else. He was extremely irritated when Millay told him that she was getting comfortable with this strange man. Without thinking he had grabbed his keys and made his way to the restaurant. He was filled with sudden anger seeing Kallen with her date. He admitted that he could be a bit possessive. Ever since Kallen's confession, Lelouch didn't dare miss any of her calls and even let Jeremiah go with her wherever she went out. When she asked him what his problem was, he only shrugged his shoulders and left Kallen and her date in a state of confusion.

She groggily sat up on her bed wondering why her bedroom door was open widely. And why the hell was her duffle bag on the floor with her clothes packed? Lelouch came in and grabbed the bag. He noticed she was awake and smirked.

"Good morning. Get ready, we are leaving now."

"What?" She jumped off the bed. "You wouldn't take no for an answer?"

"Of course not. Now take a bath because we are leaving as soon as you're done. It takes hours to get there."

It took a10 minute glaring contest for Kallen to give up with a sigh. She then went inside her bathroom and did her morning routine. She emerged from her bathroom and put on clothes. Exiting her room, she lazily grabbed her strappy sandals and picked her bag up from the side table. Lelouch was waiting for her outside the house and was leaning on the side of the car. He opened the car door for her and was met with a weak glare as Kallen climbed inside. He chuckled.

"I prepared some food if you feel hungry. I put them at the back seat."

"Hm...whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Still mad at me?"

"Do you think so?" She replied sarcastically.

"Hm."

They spent most of the car ride in a comfortable silence. Kallen wanted to know why he did this but she didn't want his answer to be that he wanted to annoy her. It hurt her when he was with that spoiled brat. That woman always found a way to make her jealous and he didn't do anything because of course Shirley was his girlfriend and Kallen was nothing but a friend.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered in a hesitant voice.

"Kallen." He sounded serious.

"Why do you do this?" She looked at him as she repeated her question louder.

"Kallen, please don't give up on me." He looked at her with those intense eyes of his.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused by his statement.

"I …"Why was it so hard to tell her the freaking truth? It was not in his nature to confess; most of the time he was the one accepting confessions. He only wanted to tease them but Kallen was different. She was unique and ever since the first day they met, he already knew that he liked her.

"I like you Kallen" He almost choked on his words, but he was meant exactly what he said. He truly felt that way from the bottom of his heart.

Sign off

Ilimisichan


	6. tell me that you like me too part 2

Title: turn me into a LADY

a/n; hey! Sorry for the late update…. Thank you guys for the reviews guys and thanks to Mia Top, you're a great help! Thank you thank you thank you!

Ps. I accept any suggestions guys… some plot maybe or a twist or a humor. Anything! Heheheh… thanks! And enjoy!

Chapter six: tell that you like me too (part 2)

Kallen froze in her seat as she looked at him. Maybe it's just a joke. He'll laugh at her when he gets her to say that she loves him and she meant it when she confessed at the bathroom. Lelouch stared at her waiting for her response. He never felt nervous when he talked about love with every woman he has played but his current feeling was strange, he felt like he was teenage boy confessing to his longtime crush. He also felt like an idiot and he didn't want her to reject him because he would certainly kill himself if she did. He was madly in love with her; he damned himself that he even got jealous when Kallen was all over Suzaku at the date.

"Lelouch"

"Kallen please give me time to tie the loose ends. Just please don't give up on me." He looked hopeless as he grabbed her hand and squeezed them, waiting for an answer.

"Lelouch," she spoke looking at him thoughtfully "let's stop for a while and have some breakfast on the beach." She then clapped her hands and laughed weakly.

He looked at her in disbelief, but shrugged it off and pumped the breaks. If the girl wasn't wearing her seatbelt, her face would've left an imprint on the dashboard. Kallen couldn't answer him. She was in shock that he actually confessed to her and he reciprocated her feelings, but now all she could think about was Shirley.

Millay placed the fruits on the side table and sat on the nearest chair. She stared at the beautiful woman lying on the bed. She really admired Mrs. Stadtfeld; she was a very beautiful woman, with pale white skin and small shaped face. Millay heard that Mrs. Stadtfeld looked young whenever she opened her eyes, so innocent and fragile. Many men chased after her and everyone loved her. Some noble men got jealous of her husband because she was the perfect wife and mother. Millay felt sad for Kallen losing her mother like this, for she considered that the woman lying there was dead. She was wearing something around her neck that appeared to be a necklace with a paper tucked inside. Millay wondered if Kallen would notice it too. Wait! A paper? She moved closer to the woman. Millay was not the type of girl to snoop in someone's personal life but this paper sparked her curiosity and made her throw out her previous morals. She slowly moved her hand to grab the pendant necklace and slowly removed the paper. It was quite old and some blood has dried on it. She assumes that the paper had to have been in the pendant before the accident. Millay slowly smoothed the paper and realized that it was a letter. Reading the contents, she turned pale with disbelief and stared at the woman in front of her.

"Mrs. Stadtfeld…is this… real?" She almost choked her words.

The pair was silent while eating their meals. Kallen stared at children playing on the sea shore. She remembered the time that she and Suzaku had this bet to get as many sea shells and the loser had to eat a whole bowl of lobsters. Of course Kallen won because back then Suzaku was a wimp. Kallen giggled as she reminisced about that time. Lelouch raised his eyebrow and looked at her. He coughed in an attempt to remind Kallen that he was still present and to get out of lala land. She sighs knowing that she couldn't escape from the fact that Lelouch was with her. She smiled at him and continued eating her food.

"Kallen…" Lelouch started, but was cut off by the girl.

"Lelouch I know… so I will wait…" She looked at him considerately.

He smiled sweetly at her which rarely happened with Lelouch Lamperouge. He was known to trick girls and let them fall head over heels over him. Kallen lowered her head feeling self-conscious because his intense gaze. They remained silent and enjoyed the place. When they decided to go back to the car, ready to go to his main house, he told Kallen that Nunnally would be thrilled to know that Kallen would be spending her vacation with them. The pair made small talk about such things as their jobs. Lelouch dominated the conversation by discussing his manager who was always pissed at him about something. He talked a lot about his sister and how much he enjoys spending time with her. Lelouch mentioned at one point that he had an older sister and brother who were his biggest nuisances. Kallen also learned that Lelouch was not on good terms with his father and his older brother. Lelouch liked that Kallen always listened to what he said and appreciated everything he did.

Nunnally stood outside the main house front door and waited patiently for her older brother. She was very excited to know that Kallen was with him. She really adored Kallen and saw her as an older sister. She was so generous as to help the younger girl with her assignments when she stayed with Lelouch. She walked back inside and Cornelia, Lelouch's older sister, noticed Nunnally's eagerness and she giggled as she poured the tea in Nunnally's cup.

"I see you're excited for your brother to come huh?"

"Cornelia, aren't you excited as well?"

"Yeah I am super excited." Cornelia said sarcastically.

"Older sister!" Nunnally reproached her sister.

"Oh sorry Nunna." she smiled.

The butler entered the room and announced that someone has arrived. Before he managed to say anymore, Nunnally scurried to the front door to welcome who she thought was her older brother standing outside. She nearly fell on the floor when she saw the person who was now standing in their porch. She slowly walked towards the person who was impatiently tapping their foot against the ground.

"Nice to see you here…"

"Where's Lelouch? He left without saying goodbye at our photo shoot."

"Well, he is on his way Shirley."

"That's great…" Shirley said with an audible sigh.

"Want to come inside Shirley?" asked the small girl, reluctantly.

"Why... I love to." She answered, smiling sweetly at Nunnally.

Nunnally cringed knowing by that false sweet smile, that Shirley had some evil trick up her that would make her brother fall to his knees. Ever since her older brother became acquainted with Shirley she always took advantage of him. It started out as a simple friendship during high school, but soon they became friends with benefits. Lelouch was always being a gentleman who ran to Shirley's every beck and call even they had this on and off relationship. Nunnally secretly wanted Shirley out to her older brother's life. She always played her brother's heart and his wallet. Of all the girls that Lelouch knows, there is only one that Nunnally approves off- Kallen. For one Kallen is simple and not dependent of her brother. She's also strong and the only person that can effectively reprimand her brother. She wanted Kallen to be her future sister-in-law and she was going to make it happen.

Kallen's jaw almost touched the ground as she stared at the big mansion and a collection of smaller houses in front of her. They were elegant and she loved the mini waterfalls at the edge of the grand steps. She looked at Lelouch's hand outstretched for her to grab and accepts it.

"You're drooling." he teased. Wiping her mouth with the back of her free hand, she continued staring.

"You have nice houses." She finally said.

He made a smug smile and led her through a couple of halls before they stopped in front of a large mahogany door. They heard girls giggling and Lelouch opened the door for them. Kallen easily recognized Shirley as she sat on the couch. She was crossing her arms around her chest as she glared at Kallen. Kallen was taken aback by her sudden sour mood towards her. Nunnally noticed Kallen and tackled the red head woman to the ground in a bear hug. Kallen chuckled loudly as she helped Nunnally to sit up. Cornelia came over to assist them. Lelouch stared at Shirley. He was surprised that the woman showed up at his place. He shouldn't be though since she always follows him here every time he wanted to escape the chaotic showbiz world.

"Lulu, I am very offended by the fact you didn't tell me that you were coming down here." She addressed him, pouting.

"What are you doing here Shirley?" his cold voice made everyone present in the room cringe.

"Oh Lulu come on..." she laughed nervously "you know that I always come here right?" she glanced at Kallen.

Kallen looked intently at their intense conversation. She wondered why Lelouch acted like he was disgusted to have Shirley in his home. She waved that thought away as Nunnally practically dragged her outside the living room while Cornelia followed. She and Lelouch's sisters went to the garden where Nunnally introduced Kallen to Cornelia.

"Is it ok to leave Lelouch and Shirley there?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah just leave it, they are always like that." Cornelia waved her hand at the red haired girl.

"Always like that?"

"Older brother and Shirley were childhood friends and they have this you know… love affair... "Nunnally laughed nervously "but Shirley always takes advantage of him and brother doesn't want to hurt Shirley, so…"

"So the woman takes any opportunity to use him." Kallen finished for the girl.

'_She's a bitch'_ Kallen thought to herself.

Kallen listened to them and couldn't help but twitch when it was revealed that that woman constantly manipulated Lelouch by threatening him with the idea that she would kill herself if he left her. _What kind of person is she?_ Kallen thought. The three girls decided to have some tea in the garden as one of the butlers came served them tea and sweet cinnamon bread. Cornelia was quiet the whole time and Kallen felt a little tense around her. She could tell that Cornelia despised her brother. Nunnally, the sweet girl, always entertained her though.

"Who is this beautiful lass?" A voice said and a raven haired woman appeared.

She was so beautiful that Kallen could instantly tell that she was the mother. The woman looked at Kallen and she smiled pleasantly at her. Kallen lowered her head, attempting to hide her pink face.

"Mama, she is Kallen Stadtfeld the one that I told you about!" Nunnally said frantically.

"Oh! Nice to meet you dear. My name is Marianne." She said as she toke a seat next to Cornelia.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Madame." Kallen replied curtly.

"I like this girl." Marianne whispered to Cornelia.

Cornelia smirked as she agreed with her step mother and looked at Kallen. Marianne began to talk to the young woman about herself and her job. It reminded Kallen of a job interview and she answered them thoughtfully.

It was dinner time and everyone sat in silence, waiting for the butlers to serve their food. Kallen was seated between Lelouch and Shirley which made her uneasy as she felt Shirley staring daggers into the side of her head. She tried her best to ignore and glanced at the woman seated across from her and immediately got a death glare from her as well. Kallen shifted in her seat and stared down at her plate as she tried to eat peacefully. Marianne noticed the uncomfortable girl and invited Kallen to have a seat next to her. No one had the right to sit there unless the matron said so. Shirley's eyes widened at this act. It was her wish to sit in that seat, knowing that it would be a sign that Marianne accepted and treasured you. _'This is so unfair'_ Shirley thought as she dug her fork into the poor cut of beef on her plate. Everyone shifted their gaze to Kallen, including Lelouch. Truthfully, they didn't expect that she would be invited to sit in that special spot. Not even those who had known Marianne longer could sit there. Marianne would always say that it was an important spot, so important that she could sell any of them in exchange for that spot.

"Continue your meal." she said sternly. Each person nodded and continued eating their food.

Millay looked at the paper again. She couldn't believe that the whole time puzzle was nearly solved. She wondered how come Suzaku been part of this accident? Does her boss know something about the accident? She heard that Kallen and Suzaku had been childhood friends. Millay glanced at his door and waited for the right time to ask. She was sitting in her chair for almost two hours waiting for the right opportunity to ask him about the Stadtfeld's accident five years ago. The door opened and Suzaku came out with a pile of folders in his left arm. He staring at his phone and made his way outside the office floor. Millay grabbed the chance and quickly rushed up to him as he pushed the elevator button.

"Sir." She called after him.

"Hm?" he peeked around the pile of papers in his arm.

"Want me to help you?" she grinned

"Thanks Millay that would be wonderful." He handed her a small portion of the stack.

Stepping inside the elevator Millay was thankful only that they were the only ones occupying the space. She needed to interrogate this man; it was the only way that she could help Kallen after all the things the red head had done for her. Kallen was a sweet woman who always cared about her friends and Millay wanted to pay back her kindness by helping her discover the culprit.

" Sir what can you tell me about Kallen?" she asked politely.

"Kallen?" he cocked his eyebrow as he eyeballed Millay.

"Yes sir."

"Kallen is a wonderful woman and a good friend." he said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Millay couldn't help but give him a scrutinizing glare. She wondered if he was really a true friend why it seemed that he had a part in the accident. Suzaku seemed to notice her strange behavior and he inquired if she was feeling okay. The woman nodded numbly as she followed him out of the elevator, and placed the files on the desk in his office. Millay bid her goodbye as she hurriedly made her way outside the room. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard Suzaku murmur something.

"Don't ever try to interfere Millay…it's none of your business."

"Pardon?"

"I know there is something that you discovered pertaining to Kallen and you wanted to know whole of it by talking to me… am I right Miss Ashford?"

Millay's throat turned to dry as she looked at the man in front of her. He had this unreadable expression and his emerald eyes seemed to penetrate her soul. She couldn't explain as her legs trembled and she didn't move an inch as the young man stepped in front of her. He walked slowly towards her like a stalking his prey.

"You don't even know the whole truth behind the lies…."

Kallen gawked in awe as at the beautiful family garden she and Mrs. Lamperouge sat on of the benches. They were enjoying themselves with marmalade bread and some hot milk tea. She couldn't refuse the older woman and broke her diet for the first time in 5 months. She knew that Marianne had no prior knowledge of her make over. The two remained in a comfortable silence, until Marianne asked her a disturbing question.

"Kallen… do you have an intimate relationship with my son?

"Eh?!

Kallen was surprised by the personal question that she choked on her tea. The older woman looked at her with mischievous eyes and she snickered. Kallen took a napkin and wiped her mouth of the tea dripping down her mouth as she stared at her in disbelief. Why would she think like that? Doesn't she know that there is Shirley in the house? Hello!

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lamperouge but—"

"Shhhh… skip the 'Mrs. Lamperouge' just call me Marianne."

"but- I—well never mind" she nervously laugh.

"Ahhh… you're thinking about Shirley huh?"

"S-sort of"

"That girl was the best friend of my son… I wasn't surprised that the two of them relationship. I can only hope that my son is happy but," she sighed and looked at Kallen with her thoughtful face. "What I heard from my sources is that they have this kind of relationship that is not good in my own opinion… anyways you are the first woman he's brought here except Shirley."

"R-really?"

"Yes darling."

Kallen somehow felt happy knowing that accompanying Lelouch on this trip has a positive side. She walked along the hall and prepared herself for the campfire that Marianne told her was happening that night. She gasped when suddenly two powerful arms wraps around her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. She was about to scream when she felt a pair of lips at her ears.

"Relax Kallen it's me" it said with a baritone voice that echoed through her ears.

"L-Lelouch?"

"hmmm." He was now nuzzling her neck.

"What are you doing?" she tried in vain to push him away.

"I miss you…"

"What? We were together about an hour ago." she chuckled.

He kissed her neck and slowly made his way up her jaw line. Kallen tried her best not to moan as she bit down on her lower lip. He really knew how to make her react to his touch. He moved slowly to look at her flustered face and smiled at her. He traced his elegant finger on her face and kissed her stung bee lips. She responded to his kiss and they both became engrossed in their deep, passionate kiss. Lelouch pushed her further against the wall and grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist. He then kissed her hard making her moan into his mouth. Unknown to them, a figure stood in the cover of the dark with visible pain in their eyes and the determination to break Kallen and Lelouch up as soon as possible.

-to be continued—

Sign off

ilimisichan


	7. I am haunting you in your dreams

Turn me into a LADY

Chapter seven: I am haunting you down even in your dreams.

A/N: this chapter talks about the past of Millay… don't worry guys I have some plans for Kallen and Lelouch ehehhheeh….. I just want to put some tribute for Millay, since she is Kallen's friend here.

Kallen stared at her office wall with a slight glaze in her eyes; she didn't notice that Millay entered the room and gave a look at the space that the redhead was staring at. Millay looked back at the woman and then at the wall and back at Kallen. Millay soon got tired of watching the woman stare into space and whacked Kallen's head, snapping her back into reality.

"What the hell Millay?"

"Language, Kallen." She reproached the redhead. "You spend too much time that Lamperouge… it's no wonder you're using such dirty words."

"Yeah... He invited me to have vacation at his family house."

"You what?!"

"You heard me Millay." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Aha! Well…"

Millay was about to tease Kallen when the door opened revealing a middle age man with his curly brown hair and his annoying cigarette. Tamaki looked at Kallen and then Millay. He seemed too happy for his own good; knowing him he was most likely undressing them with his lustful eyes. Kallen shrugged as she glared at the man standing in front of her. Tamaki slowly backed away sensing a dark aura from Kallen. She was known as the red dragon in the office because of her infamous temper.

"State your business here?"

"Well... Kallen the column is featuring a cultural feast…"

"And?"

"The bosses want you to wander around and take pictures of the festivities."

"So—?"

"Kallen, it is part of the column to introduce some beautiful places here in Japan isn't it?"

"Why me?! I don't belong to the field staff. I am here in an office to edit and advertise."

"B-b-but you are capable of socializing with people and you have this public relations thingy!" he stuttered, showing his apparent fear of the woman in front of him.

"I will help you Kalley." Millay presented.

"Hmmmm…" She made a loud sigh, "I guess I have no choice."

"Yay! Thanks Kalley—I mean Miss Kallen." Exclaimed Tamaki.

"Leave." She spoke whilst glaring at him.

"Right away!"

Tamaki left the room in no time with the thought that he was going to die if he stayed there any longer. No one messed with the red dragon. Kallen was known to be bitch when she didn't want someone to boss her around and the only person who can make her do a job with no complaints was no other than her childhood friend Suzaku. Kallen sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Sometimes people in this office are quite abusive in terms of ordering people around._ She glanced over at Millay who grinning at her like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Oh it will be a long month… knowing Millay and her evil plans… Kallen will be doomed.

Millay dropped her keys onto the side table and locked the door of her apartment. She dragged herself towards her bedroom and undressed for a hot shower. She didn't let it show to her colleagues that she was tired or worn out because she needed to stay consistent with her bubbly personality around others. She was pretending to be good and had no problems with it at all. Only Lelouch knew about her pretenses and he read her like an open book. She sighed heavily as she reached the tub and started her shower.

"Ahhh" she moaned in pleasure.

The hot water loosened her stiff muscle and allowed her to relax. She then brushed her hair, exfoliated her skin and washed herself in fancy smelling soaps and shampoos. Millay turned off the water and stepped onto her furry carpet and grabbed a towel. She emerged from her bathroom and selected a night gown from her closet. She then laid on her bed and closed her tired eyes.

**(9 years ago)**

_A/n: this is Millay's past. _

A seventeen year old Millay ran towards her home with the knowledge that her grandmother had a surprise for her. The young lady stopped in front of their humble two story house, she noticed a black car park in front of their lawn. Millay slowly made her way inside thinking that it was probably her grandfather's friend. What Millay never expects was to see the woman standing beside her grandmother talking. She thought that the woman had forgotten all about her but Millay knew better to think such a thing. The woman turned around and looked at Millay with eyes gleaming with joy. It's been 5 years since her mother left her in her grandparents care and never made contact since. Millay thought that she doesn't care about her only child or worse she is dead.

"Hello Millay."

"What are you doing here?" Millay said coldly.

"Honey I am sorry… I didn't want to leave you like I did, but Mommy needed to be strong and work hard for you."

"Why haven't you called me, or even sent a letter?"

"I am sorry honey... I had to... to suppress my yearnings and continue to earn for the both of us"

"….."

"Millay, I found a man that can help us and he is my husband now. Honey… from now on you'll be living with me and continuing your education at a prestigious school."

"I don't want to leave grandma and grandpapa"

"Honey… mama and I already discussed the matter and you are going to stay with me." she looked at her child with pleading eyes.

Millay tried to protest but ended up overruled. She slumped in her seat as she looked outside the car window. Since her father died her mom seemed lost and had left her without a trace. The young girl could not accept the fact that she was marrying again - and man that she didn't know. She was deep in her thoughts and didn't notice that the car stopped. A hand tapped her shoulder and Millay moved out from the car and her mouth opened wide upon laying eyes on the large and elegant mansion in front of her. A butler gathered her luggage and they made their way inside.

"This is your new home Millay."

Millay said nothing, still recovering from the shock.

"Honey, tonight you are going to meet your new family... I can't wait to introduce you to your new stepbrother."

"Stepbrother?"

"Yes… he is the same age as you…"

"The same age?"

"Yes, his name is Gino Weinberg"

They stopped in front of a large white door and the maid opened it for them. Millay almost drooled as she walked into a large room with a queen size bed, walk in closet and bathroom. She noticed a mini library in the corner and some stuff animals on the top of the bed. She also noticed a desk and a pink laptop placed on top. Millay's mom proceeded to tell her that everything in the room was hers. She then excused herself after telling Millay what time dinner would be served. Millay nodded absentmindedly as she tried to convince herself that all this stuff was now hers! Ah the wonders of money... she laughed as she jumps in her bed and smiled up at the ceiling, almost forgetting her previous objections to the new arrangement.

It was 7 when the butler led her to the dining hall where the Weinberg family was waiting for her. Millay walked nervously and felt out of place as she looked at her reflection in the window. She was wearing a baby blue sleeved dress and blue flats. The butler opened the door for her and then she entered to the huge dining room. She stole a glance at her mom who was waving at Millay to come meet her new stepfather who was—okay—Millay curtsied as she smiled at the old man politely. She was ushered to sit next to a blonde haired man who was unabashedly staring at her. Millay made a sheepish smile as her mother introduced her to him as Gino. Gino Weinberg was known to be the playboy in town and from what his father says, it's not uncommon to have girls crying in front of their house because of Gino's ways. Millay listened to the father and son interaction as the young man simply grinned. The old man sighed in frustration as he warned the blonde young woman never fall for his son's charm. Millay laughed nervously as she glanced at Gino who was at the same time looking at her with a hint of lust in his eyes. _Fall for him? Never, he's not even my type._

Millay stood up from her chair and made her way to the kitchen. She heard loud sounds from the family room saw several men and women paired up and making out with each other. She then remembered that Gino had invited his friends for a party while their parents were away on a business trip. Millay ignored the little ménage a trois and opened the fridge, grabbing some chocolate chip cookies, a chocolate bar, and water. She turned to leave, immediately bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm very sorry-"she trailed off as she eyes met with a pair of cerulean ones.

"Millay why not join my party? I'll promise you a good time." Spoke Gino, in a mischievous tone.

"I don't want to. Thanks for the offer, but I need to go back to doing my homework."

Millay hurried back to her room. She didn't like the way Gino looked at her. She closed the door and lean on it. With a loud sigh, she moved her hand to her chest and tried to ease her racing heartbeat. _What did he have in mind?_ She thought. The whole situation freaked Millay out and in her heart she knew something wasn't right.

Millay woke to the feeling of her body being pinned to the bed. Wet kisses trailed her neck and someone was holding her hands down. The young woman realized that she wasn't dreaming. Tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped to find out that it was Gino on top of her. He hovered over her body and gazed intensely at the girl.

"G-Gino… what are you doing?" She managed to ask hoarsely.

"We're having fun. Don't you like it, Millay?"

"No! Let me go!"

She tried to escape from his hold but he was too strong and he continued to attack her body with his mouth. Millay tried to shout but her fear got to her and all she could do was lay back with trembling lips. She could not wake up from the nightmare. As the blond man continued to have his way with her, Millay began to sob.

_End of flash back _

Millay gasped loudly as she sat up on her bed and touched her wet cheeks. That night haunted her in her dreams and trembled in fear. The last time she had the dream was the night after that bastard showed his face at her party. Luckily Lelouch was there to protect her. Ever since they became classmates in debate and cooking class, the raven-haired man has been by her side. Lelouch was the first man that Millay trusted and he was a perfect gentleman. She cherished their friendship. She had run away from home when she had turned 18 and got part time job with the company that she was currently at. Millay left without telling anyone where to find her, but somehow a year later Gino was at her old apartment, threatening her to come back home. Being the headstrong she was, Millay refused to return. In the end Gino left but not before leaving her on the bed naked and crying her eyes out. She sat on the bed wondering why she was dreaming about that night now. Usually it served as a premonition that the sick bastard was going to show up and mess with her again. Millay shook her head as she walked to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Millay you are a very dirty woman." she cried. "You are broken."

Kallen was feeling uneasy as she looked at the retreating back of Millay. Her friend was acting a little un-Millay like. When they were discussing the cover page and some teaser in the magazine, Millay sat quietly the entire time. Kallen sighed as she looked at the can of her soda in her hand.

"Hey… you okay?"

"Huh!" She had almost forgotten that Lelouch was with her.

"Is there something bothering you?"

She looked at the man beside her. They were eating a homemade lunch by Lelouch outside her office building. She had already admitted that he cooked well and she is glad to have him. It was part of their daily routine to share lunch no matter how hectic their schedules were. Lelouch pretended that he didn't notice Millay's strange behavior although he knew that the blonde haired woman was hiding something. After being friends for over 7 years, there were certain habits that he knew about. He looked over at the door Millay walked through. He needed to know if her funk had anything to do with her step brother.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Lelouch. I'm just worried."

"Is it about Millay?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm." he sighed. "You should just give her some space."

She nodded. Smiling, Lelouch planted a kiss on her forehead and they packed up the remains of their lunch. Kallen walked with him back to his car and kissed him before returning back to work. With a wave, Lelouch drove off.

Millay placed her keys in the key bowl and walked to her kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She had a tiring day of visiting shrines and other places with Kallen for the column pictures. Making her way to the living room, she noticed a light coming from her bedroom door. Her heart began to race as she slowly made her way towards the door certain of the fact that she turned off the light and closed to door before she left this morning. A shadow flinted across the floor and the first thought Millay had been that she was being robbed. She would've called the police, but her phone was in the kitchen and she didn't want the person to escape. She grabbed the broom conveniently lying on the floor. She was glad that she had forgotten to put it back in the closet. With her weapon in hand, Millay slowly made her way to her bedroom. The shadow and slowly made her way to her bed room door. The shadow became darker and darker as it made its advance towards Millay. She screamed as she attempted to attack the robber. They were fast and somehow the woman found herself pinned against the wall with the robber pressed against her. Millay noticed that the robber didn't try to hurt her or even make their escape. Finally she was able to get a good look at the intruder's face. How it was possible, she didn't know, but Millay's heart began to race even faster than before. The adrenaline she was being fueled with before had been replaced with fear as she stared into the familiar cerulean eyes. A scream escaped her mouth and the man responded with a sinister snicker.

Sign off

Ilimisichan


	8. Have you really love a woman

**Title**: Turn me into a LADY

**A/n:** _this chapter has lemon and I try to put more details, it so happens that someone is watching me and I feel conscious. I try my best to put nice lemony stuffs hahaha… hope you enjoy the chapter. Review please_

A special thanks to - Miatop! For beta-ing me…:P

Thank your for the reviews!

awwwsnaptop

thepinkmartini

kallen11

FTPOTO

sakura022496

falconrukichi

aahoo

.chan

and to all who read this fanfic!

**Chapter eight:** _Have you really Love a WOMAN_

_'Okay this is not good'_ Kallen thought as she sneered at the person in front of her. Tamaki being the asshole he is forgot to book her room for her job at the annual spring festival. She tried her best not to twitch, but she was losing her patience. The foul mood she was in early this morning was definitely not a good sign. Some of her coworkers hid in their cubicles as if they were expecting a tirade from the red headed woman who glared murderously to the man in front of her. The silence the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Ta-ma-ki…."she growled as she cracked her knuckles.

Suzaku was walking through the office as he heard a loud cry from a man. He opened the door and look around at staff quaking in fear and whimpering. He raised his eyebrow and glanced at the nearest person who immediately pointed to Kallen's office. He immediately knew what was happening and made his way to the door. He felt a twinge of pity for Tamaki. He warned everyone not to mess with the woman; she was like ticking time bomb when irritated. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The two did not seem to hear his knock. Suzaku pushed the door open to an oddly funny situation. Kallen was straddling the man's back with her hands around his throat. She was in the middle of slamming Tamaki's Seeing Kallen grip her hands to the man's neck and hit him on the floor. (a/n: I am not good in details just picture Kallen act exactly what sunako (from yamato nadeshiko shichi henge the wallflower) when she attack the leader who falls in love with her and challenges kyohei in a match)

"Kallen let him go now!"

"Suzaku!" She hurriedly lets go off Tamaki and stood up, smoothing her skirt out. She smiled at the brunette man like nothing happened.

"Tamaki, you may go now." He said sternly, trying not to laugh.

"Ahhh… thank you Suzaku-sama!"

In a blink of an eye Tamaki was gone. When the door closed, the two exchanged a look and immediately broke into a fit of laughter. It had been a long time since laughed like that. Kallen sat in her chair as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Suzaku took a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Sama? Hahaha, he is such a loser."

"I thought you told me you would stop bullying your coworkers."

"Nah, I never said such a thing. I am mad at that fool for not booking me a room."

"The even's starting in two days, what are you going to do now?"

"All the hotels and motels in the area were fully book except for one."

"Really? Why not go there?"

"It is an expensive hotel and I know the company would never give me a budget for a place like that."

"You're right." He placed his finger on his chin as he thought about her situation. "I can try to contact some friends that live in the area and see if they have some room. After all you'll only be there for two days right?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"I'll let you know if anything turns up."

She thanked him as he stood up and walked out. Her love of him was still the same but not on an intimate level; she loved him as a brother. She was glad to meet Lelouch and she knew that he was her other half. Their relationship was smooth but she wasn't sure since Shirley isn't out of the picture yet. She made her way to Millay's office to tell her about the inconvenience but was surprised to see the office empty. Kallen asked one of her coworkers if they had seen Millay and one mentioned that the woman left early on account of not feeling well.

"Millay, what is wrong with you." Kallen sighed as she went back to her office.

Lelouch threw a pinch of salt on his chicken curry and chopped some vegetables. Kallen was helping him by setting the table. They were talking about Millay and both decided to give her some space.

"Tamaki was being stupid again." Kallen spoke as she massaged her temple. "I need to find a place to stay for the annual festival."

"Why? He forgot to book you a hotel room?"

"Yeah… sometimes I think they do that kind of shit on purpose just to torture me."

"They probably do." he chuckled.

"Hey!" She punched him in the back jokingly.

"I happen to have a vacation house near the location where the festival is taking place." He wrapped his arms around her waist

"Want to take it?"

"Oh Lelouch you are a life saver!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Your always welcome." He responded with a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on let's eat."

_It is good to have a boyfriend like him, he has everything_! She snickered in her thoughts. They silently ate their food and afterwards retired to the couch to watch TV. Kallen leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey I don't think Millay's coming along this time making it very lonely and I was thinking if maybe…" she blushed, "Could you go with me?"

"No need to ask"

"Really? You can take off for two days? What about your job?"

"I have a day off."

"Thank you Lelouch." she pecked his lips

"Tease" He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

She giggled as he kissed her. They broke apart to catch their breath. Kallen pinched his nose with a laugh. He looked at her with those mischievous eyes and moved closer to her.

"Hey I am just joking Lelouch." He continued to close in on the girl.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she shrieked

Kallen laughed as he started to attack her sides with tickles. He somehow knew about her weakness as she begged him to stop.

"Puh-please…. Stop… it hahaha," She asked in gasps as she held her sides.

"This is your punishment for pinching my nose." he laughed.

"Oh please... I can't hahaha…. breathe!"

Kallen moved her legs up and kicked him. Lelouch was taken aback by the unexpected attack and she took the chance to run away from attacker, laughing the whole way. Their laughter echoed through the house as Lelouch ran after the red-head. Never in his life had Lelouch ran around in such a playful manner. He was accustomed to the proper etiquette and manners that was taught to him as a child. Never show weakness and never think happy thoughts. He was always concentrating to prove to his father that he was worthy of his affection. It was always a competition between him and his brother Schniezel.

Both lay on the ground panting as they caught their breath from all the running. Lelouch flopped over on his side and grabbed Kallen's arm and pulled her closer to him. Kallen yelped in surprise when she felt Lelouch pulling her. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that, enjoying the company of each other. Lelouch felt a sudden spark in his heart; he had never felt this way before. Lelouch felt complete and happy. It was the real kind of happy that no amount of money could buy. He glances down at the woman and kissed her head. Kallen made him feel this way. He has had many women in his life that he constantly treated as a toy for only his pleasure, but this woman was different. It was Kallen that changed him. Never in his life has he made lunch for a woman, pick a woman up unless it was for sex or allow her to enter his house nonetheless live! He definitely loves this woman.

A cool breeze brushed through Kallen's hair as she stood in the front of Lelouch's vacation house. She glanced back at the man who was taking their bag out of the trunks. She stared at him for a while; Lelouch was a simple guy in his own way. He was popular thanks to his looks and his job position and eventually became the one of the most popular men in Japan. Although he wasn't Japanese, he has this charisma that made you _want _to like him. Sometimes she wondered what he sees in her that makes love her. She didn't doubt his love and Kallen certainly loved him back; it was just her insecurities talking to her. She shook away those bad thoughts and went to help Lelouch. Walking inside, they take off the white sheets covering the furniture and cleaned some of the dust and dirt off. After tackling the living room and kitchen, the pair was left with the task of cleaning the large glass walls that allowed you to look out into the garden.

"Why don't you have someone living here or at least a house keeper, Lelouch?"

"I don't want anyone to live here except for me." He answered while dusting the drawers.

"What do you mean? No one comes here at all?"

"Yes." He was now picking up a white cloth and a bucket of water. "You are the first person that I've brought here."

"Ohhh, that's flattering." she said with a blush.

"You look cute." He reached over and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey!" She rubbed her nose. "That really hurts!"

"Come on we should finish the cleaning and I will cook lunch."

"Okay!" She then grabbed the cloth and started wiping the glass.

Lelouch looked at the woman and once again felt that familiar electric shock in his heart. It's been a week since he's felt that first shock and he's noticed that he's also changed a lot. He's stopped looking at other women in a sexual way and he's been able to control his urges. Well… sometimes he got urges just by looking at Kallen and it's sad to say, but cold showers were his best friend today. (a/n: wow didn't notice that, it rhymes hahaha…) He hated to see her sad or even feeling down and this is off the record but he feels twinge of pain when he mistreats women. Normally he was impassive to every girlfriend he's had except for Shirley. But even then he sometimes felt a little guilty about his actions. The woman constantly took advantage of his kindness towards her and then when he tried to leave her always used that against him. He started to wonder about Shirley; she was being unusually calm and it worried him. She was prone to attacking his girlfriends in one way or another. One time she got into a physical fight with some slut he was sleeping around with. Shirley's downfall was that she was impulsive and a scandalous woman when it came to anything involving Lelouch. Lelouch swore quietly to himself that he wouldn't allow Shirley to hurt Kallen in any way. He only hoped that Kallen had the will to stick by his side.

Baby blue eyes followed the person who was pacing in her living room. _Have I been cursed_? She thought to herself. The fact that he had found her again caused the woman to tremble in fear. She bit her lower lip in order to ease her nervousness. The blonde man stopped his strides and looked over at Millay. He stared at her for a moment before sighing softly and leaning against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me where you had moved?" He questioned in an agitated tone.

"Why would I inform you?" She replied sarcastically.

"I don't like that tone Millay." He growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were my father." She spat back as she rolled her eyes.

In a quick step, Gino gripped her throat and slammed her into the opposite wall. A gasped escaped Millay's mouth as she gazed into his hard, cerulean eyes. Millay didn't want to make obvious to her attacker, but she was trembling in fear. She feared what the blonde man in store for her. She was scared that the period in her life when she had to live in his house would repeat itself. Millay wasn't ready for the emotional toil. His eyes landed on her lips and then to her soft, exposed neck. He licked his bottom lip and looked at her in a lustful way. Millay whimpered in his grip that was still firmly planted on her neck. She was used to his abuse and was accustomed to concealing any bruises with makeup. It was a problem that she couldn't tell the police. Millay didn't have the wealth that Gino did and the power of money always trumped the law. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. With a sigh he released his hold on her neck and tried to stop her tears by apologizing. He caressed her shoulder and neck and continued to mutter apologies. She opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of the man in front of her; his eyes slowly starting to soften.

"Let me go Gino" She asked softly.

"Millay, what's so special about you?" he exhaled through his nose.

Millay responded to the question with a blank expression.

"What have you done to me? I feel so incomplete without you, I feel helpless." he leaned his head on her shoulder.

Millay gasped loudly as he nuzzled her neck. She was surprised by what he was saying. She didn't know where this Gino was coming from. The sudden change in personality made her even more frightened. The way Gino held her was so gently as if she is fragile and in danger of being broken.

"I try looking other women; I drown myself to them, but why? I look at them as if they were all you. I even call your name in my sleep." He lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes. His look so sincere, but Millay couldn't see the truth. She believed that men were good at manipulating there words to get exactly what they wanted. Millay searched his eyes for any hint of deception, but failed to disprove that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Give me a chance Millay. I admit at first I was just toying you but you are the first woman who's rejected me and I felt mad knowing that you didn't like me. The only reason why I did those horrible things to you was to force you to like me." He spoke the last few words in a low and soft voice.

"I'm sorry… I can't." She said hoarsely.

"Then let me correct the things!" He pleaded. "Please give me a second chance."

Millay pushed him away and made her way to her room. She was thankful that he didn't follow her and was giving her some space. She was confused by everything that was happening. One part of her was happy knowing that he loved her, but the other part was telling her not to be so trustful. The paranoia from their dirty past was making it very hard for her to even try to believe anyone, especially Gino. The only people she's been able to trust were Lelouch and Kallen. Those two somehow managed to form a special relationship with Millay. She reluctantly admitted that she was slightly attracted to the blonde man, but she wanted to protect herself. In the deepest corner of hearts, a part of her once loved the man despite the things he's done to her. She locked her bedroom door as security just in case this was a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde episode. Gino stood for a while understanding why Millay needed to be by herself. He couldn't blame her for shutting him out. He then made his way to the guest room where he planned to stay the night.

Kallen's laughter reverberated off the walls of the house while Lelouch told her the best jokes his friend, Rivalz, wrote. She pushed her California maki on the side as she rested her head on her forearm, all the while listening intently to Lelouch.

"I wonder why you and Rivalz were friends when he acts like an idiot….sometimes." she giggled.

"There are no qualifications when you have good friend Kalley." he reproached her playfully.

"That's true. I have Suzaku and to tell you the truth he's kind of a wimp." she chuckled softly remembering the times when they were young.

Lelouch stared at her for a moment, feeling jealous at the mention of Suzaku's name. It was in his nature to be possessive over people that he loved. Kallen noticed his silence and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him her sweetest smile.

"You know I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you too, more than you can imagine." He planted a kiss on her lips softly so that he could savor the taste of her mouth.

He pushed her on top counter to even out the height difference and deepened the kiss. Kallen wrapped her arms around his slim neck and pulled him into a tighter embrace. She moaned softly into his mouth, completely intoxicated by the mere act of kissing. She then wrapped her legs around his waist wanting more of the man. The wet kisses that was being trailed down her neck and collarbone was driving the red-head crazy. She knew that there was no going back to the sweet innocent kisses the two were used to sharing. She was ready for a more intimate relationship. As Lelouch continued his attack on her neck, Kallen began to feel hotness between her legs. A small yelp was let out by Kallen when the raven haired man playfully cupped her breast. His skillful hands massaged and fondled her to his best ability considering a shirt and bra was still in the way. Kallen's whimpers and moans echoed through the empty house. He slowly lifted her shirt while kissing her delicious mouth in an attempt to tease the excited girl. Kallen whined a little at the absence of the hand on her breast but was pleased when Lelouch finally released her breasts from her bra prison and placed his mouth on her perky mountains. Kallen managed to reach the hem of the man's shirt and lifted it revealing soft creamy skin. The two paused for a moment as Lelouch took off his shirt. A smirk formed on his face and he resumed her attack on Kallen's perky breast. The activity was too much for the girl as she arched her body against Lelouch. Her breathing was irregular as she rolled her hips against his manhood. Lelouch groaned at contact and He groaned at the contact and pushed her further on the counter as he attempted to climb on.

"Le-Lelouch not here, please." she panted.

"As you wish my princess."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom and placed her softly on the bed. Kallen was the first woman he has ever treated this nicely before having sex. Normally he was aggressively wild and kinky, but he wanted to treat Kallen different. The feelings he had for her made him want to please the woman in every way possible. He pulled off his pants along with his boxers as Kallen watched in anticipation. She was slightly afraid being that it was first time and Lelouch noticed how she had stiffened at the sight of his birthday suit. He kissed her with a smile.

"I promise that I'll be gentle." he whispered into her ear before playfully nipping at her earlobe.

"Please" she begged

He kissed her deeply and proceeded to enter her. The room echoed with moans and grunts for what seemed like an eternity for the two. Lelouch felt as if he had experienced the best sex of his life and smiled contently. The two were lying strewn between the sheets. He kissed Kallen's forehead as she drifted to sleep, exhausted from their little activity. He told her that he loved her even if she couldn't hear him. Those three words were like a mantra that he never failed to say. Lelouch stared at his sleeping partner until he too was lulled into a sweet slumber by the sounds of soft breathing.

Sign off

Ilimisichan

PS: whoop tee doo! Did I make the progress? Or… not yet? Anyways thanks for reading my stories. I always delay my submission for I have many things to do…ehehhheeh... hope you still like it guys. Thank you so much! Mwah! Mwah!


	9. obscured

Title: turning me into a LADY

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass! Just the plot!

Chapter 9: Obscured

The sun shined brightly above, creating nice weather for Japan. Everyone at the festival was enjoying going from stall to stall buying trinkets and foods. Women were wearing their beautiful kimonos and enjoying the festival with their loved ones. Kallen stood near an art booth as she took some pictures of the stalls from a distance. She had forgotten to wear the traditional kimono and instead wore white skinny jeans and a navy blue blouse. She adjusted her camera to make sure that she captured a nice angle. Feeling a hand tap her shoulder, Kallen turned around and was met with Lelouch's grin. He had returned with strawberry and nutella crepes. Kallen took a small bite before the pair walked to other location so Kallen could finish her assignments.

"Our last spot is the shrine." she mumbled.

"I see." He mumbled, busy with the task of eating his crepe.

"Lelouch can you help me with editing the photos? You're the best person I know to that can do it." She winked as she milked his ego.

"You do realize that the sucking up wasn't necessary. I would've done it for you even if you hadn't asked."

"Oh! I love you!" she cooed.

"Tch" he said smiling.

Kallen stopped in her tracks as she looked at the heart shape necklace that lay on the stall's table. She was intrigued by its uniqueness as the heart was made of melted gems. Lelouch noticed that she had stopped and looked back interested in what the red head had her eye on. Backtracking, he followed Kallen's line of sight and saw the necklace in front of her. He proceeded to ask the stall owner about the price of the jewelry while Kallen protested in vain. He shrugged and purchased the item despite the redhead's objections. He then placed it around her neck.

"It suits you well." He complimented, causing her face to turn the same shade as her hair.

"You don't have to…" she said softly.

"I can buy whatever I want for the woman I love so stop trying to refuse my gifts."

"But—"

"Tch. Let's go."

He placed both of his hands on her shoulder and pushed her to their next destination. Kallen couldn't help but giggle as he effortlessly guided her. When they arrived, the pair didn't waste any time and finished the task quickly so that they could enjoy the rest of the day worry free. It was 4 hours after the photography and editing was finished. Kallen stretched her arms and began to massage her neck. _What a tough day _she thought _why do they always abuse my niceness, huh? Stupid editor team! Stupid column! Arrggg! _She exhaled deeply as she glared the computer screen down in quiet frustration.

"It is not my job, but I do get overtime," she argued with herself. "But why do I need to do someone else's job just for overtime? Do I need to work for it just to get the bonus?" she gripped her pen tightly to the point where bent. "Tamaki you're being such an asshole again!"

"Who are you talking too?"

"Ahhh…." She yelped as she looked at Lelouch who caught her mumbling to herself. "Are you trying to kill me by sneaking up on me?!" she placed her hand on her chest to ease the strong palpitations of her heart.

"I think I'm going to die. I'm going crazy and I'm going to die."

"… Insanity can't kill a person Kallen."

"You're using your super-duper IQ again Lelouch." she replied, giving him a weak glare.

He shrugged and settled himself next to her and took the laptop from her and began to edit the article she wrote. After saving it on her flash drive, he shut the computer off and turned to Kallen.

"How about we eat some lunch?"

Kallen was in the mood to eat a bento and hot pot. She missed the times when her mom would cook hot pots for her and they would eat together. That then led to her thinking about her older brother. He was the only person who the young woman was able to rely on and cry in front of. Looking at the desk calendar, she realized why she was suddenly thinking about her family. Tomorrow was the anniversary of her brother and father's death.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up and stared into his concerned eyes. She was making him worry again. "Yes I'm okay" she replied, giving him a sweet smile, a smile she reserved just for him. Lelouch, though, wasn't taking the bait. Kallen decided to amend for her behavior by dragging him to the nearest restaurant for lunch. But what Kallen didn't realize was that Lelouch was still worried about her. Something was visibly upsetting his girlfriend and he was determined to find out exactly what.

CC raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at the amusing sight of her blond haired friend chug three bottles of beer in a row.

"Are you going to drown yourself with the alcohol Millay?" CC spoke while patting her on the shoulder.

"I don't know what to do CC" she sniffed.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted."

"No idiot." CC sighed. "What I mean is how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know. I don't know" She cried while taking another gulp from her Budweiser.

"Well I can't help you if you don't tell me certain details."

"Yeah thanks for the support woman." she snapped sarcastically.

"You can't blame me you stupid woman." she sighed "I'm not a mind reader. I don't know about your feelings for that guy."

"That is why I am asking you if you are in my shoes…" she drawled.

"I can't fit your shoes." she replied attempting at lighting the mood up.

"You're not taking me seriously are you?" she glared at the woman.

"No."

"You are hopeless."

"Well I am not the one who can't decide between love and hate."

Millay made an exasperated sigh as she massaged her head. As CC handed the girl a new bottle, Millay gave her a pitiful look. The green haired woman exchanged a look before grabbing herself a beer also and opening it.

"I guess I'll drink as well." she smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Millay soon drifted into the drunken stupor and could barely sit up. But that didn't stop her from standing on top of the table and showing off her dance moves. She's wasn't up for a minute before she took a tumble. CC laughed the entire time and helped her friend from the floor and into her guest bedroom. After taking off her shoes and tucking her in, CC quietly closed the door.

"Love can be so complicated."

Lelouch has just finished double checking the files and saving them on a flash drive when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso as he was standing up. Turning around, Kallen's warm smile met his and gave her a small peck on the lips. He could hear her inhaling his scent and he gently pulled her so she was standing in front of him.

"Want to enjoy a night on the streets with me?" she asked flashing her smile again.

He agreed without a second thought and made her laugh by nuzzling his head into her the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kallen pulled herself away to change her clothes. Soon after they left and walked around the town before making a stop at a nearby restaurant. After a nice dinner, the pair continued their tour of the town and the different street vendors that were a part of the Matsuri festival.

"Lelouch" she mumbled into his arm while they were walking.

"Hm?"

"Will you accompany me to the graveyard tomorrow?"

"Sure, but why? Is it for another assignment?" Lelouch tilted his head to get a better look at the redhead's face, but only caught a shadowed silhouette. Kallen paused for a moment before answering.

"I want to visit my brother and father's grave."

Lelouch stayed silent as he stared at Kallen. He knew about her past and the pain she experienced. Seeing her like this was the last thing he wanted and as her boyfriend, he found it to be his duty to ensure that she came to terms with whatever she was dealing with. He gave her a big hug before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and continuing their stroll.

Suzaku looked solemnly at the woman who lay in the hospital bed in front of him. She was frail and appeared to be 10 years older than her actual age. Suzaku's attachment to Mrs. Stadtfeld grew each time he saw her. She was an idol in his eyes and the one person he admired the most. He gently placed her small, delicate hands into his and they seemed to mold into each other as if they were made for each other. He hated and blamed himself for her decrepit state that was the consequence of a stupid mistake he made 5 years ago.

"I wish I could go back in time. Maybe if I made better decisions you and Kallen wouldn't be where you are now." As Suzaku spoke to the unresponsive woman, a figure quietly slipped into the room and cleared his throat to make himself known.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but…"

"It's okay Lloyd." Standing by the door, the doctor continued his sentence.

"The neurologist has examined her tests and has seen some brain activity. Mrs. Stadtfeld is making great improvements."

"T-that's good to hear." He responded, exhaling deeply.

"You can't bear the weight of such guilt for long. You need to let it go."

"Well I can't help it, Lloyd, because it was my fault. I'm just glad that you're her doctor."

"It's only because Kallen trusts me."

"Yeah… she's so kind and considerate and it makes me physically sick to see her and her mother suffering like this. Would you rather have me feel nothing at all and not act like anything happened?"

Lloyd didn't respond to his question and simply patted his back as a nurse checked Mrs. Stadtfeld's vital signs. Suzaku stared at the necklace on her neck, remembering the day he gave it to her. It was her birthday and the look of joy on her face when it put it on her made his heart soar. She was never seen without it around her neck and the gesture made Suzaku admire her even more. Their relationship transcended friendship and respect, Mrs. Stadtfeld was like a second mother. She cared for him even before his mother passed away when he was a toddler.

"When will she open her eyes Lloyd?"

"Seeing as her health has greatly improved, I would say… maybe a week or two."

"Good."

"Kallen will be very much happy when she hears the good news."

He didn't respond to the last part and Lloyd took it as a sign to leave. The young doctor quickly finished his charts before exiting the room. Suzaku sat silently for a while and his encounter with Millay entered his train of thought. He couldn't hold his temper at the thought that Kallen's friend had discovered his ugly past. His attachment to the Stadtfelds had resulted into an over sensitive reaction to any ill will towards the family. He had to keep his cool while preventing Millay from learning anything else.

"I promise you that I won't let him harm your daughter in any way." His whispered while touching her cheek. Kissing her forehead and exited the room before witnessing a single tear fall down the side of her face. Her hand made a slight movement before stilling once again.

Kallen rubbed her eyes as she typed. The words on her screen began to blur, causing Kallen to sit back and take a break. Her first thought was that she needed to rest and lay down for an hour before attempting her work again, but it only got worst. She got a headache and became nauseous from the room spinning. Today wasn't the first time she experienced these 'spells' and sometimes she would blackout for minutes at a time. Kallen soon worried that she was experiencing morning sickness and made Lelouch buy a pregnancy test from the convenient store. The test came out negative putting Kallen to ease but it still didn't answer the question of her sudden illness. _Maybe I should get my eyes checked, _she worried. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and looking back she saw Millay enter. She smiled warmly at her friend, but the young woman returned a weak smile. Kallen could tell that something was wrong as she took a seat. Millay didn't speak for a moment and simply stared at the wall behind Kallen.

"Millay—"

"Kallen… I don't know what to do."

Kallen looked thoughtfully at her friend, while she waited for her to share her feelings. Millay took a deep breath as she prepared to catch Kallen up with her situation with Gino. She knew she screwed up and she was honestly confused and needed a person to comfort her. She tried CC, but her green-haired friend was too capricious and always targeted her with mean jokes.

"Millay?" Kallen tried to encourage her to say something. She was getting antsy just sitting there in silence.

"It's started when I was twenty…" she spoke suddenly, almost choking on her words. "…I believe I told you about Gino, right?"

"Yes"

"There is secrets t-that I-I want to r-reveal…Kallen." she stuttered as she stared shyly at the red head woman in front of her.

"Go on" Kallen encouraged her.

_-Flashback (5 years ago)-_

_Millay couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Her hand trembled as she picked up the item off the ground. She checked again to confirm that she counted 2 blue lines instead of the single red line she was praying for. Tear began to form as she tried to convince her mind that she wasn't crazy, that she was actually pregnant. After not having a period for over two months, she had a feeling that she was pregnant. She experienced the weirdest cravings and constantly threw up throughout the day. The term morning sickness was misleading. It was more like morning, noon, and night sickness. She practically leaped onto her bed as her bedroom door opened. It was Lelouch and he eyed her suspiciously._

"_Is there something wrong Millay?"_

"_Huh? N-nothing's wrong Lelouch!" she quickly hid the pregnancy test behind her back._

"_Okay... I just came to tell you that CC wants us to be present at her party. You know that woman works, she won't stop until her hair turns grey and falls out."_

"_Ha-ha… yeah I know…I-I will be there." _

"_Are you sure you're okay? You look pale."_

_ Millay shook her head and tried to reassure him with a smile but deep inside she was still trembling with fear. She knew that Lelouch found out about people's secrets whether on purpose or by accident. The only thing the young girl could do was pray that he would drop his suspicions and go back to his apartment. Lelouch responded with a raised eyebrow and closed the door behind him. Millay released the breath she didn't realize she was holding in and sat down on her bed with a large thump. It's been a month since Gino's threat to drag her back to main house. The abuse had gotten worse. The things he did every night weren't remotely close the making love or even just plain sex. He basically fucked her until her body is bruised and sore. _

_Millay was sick and tired of getting abused and being used as a toy and left the house, leaving everything she owned. She applied for a job at Suzaku's company and even rented out her own apartment near where Lelouch lived. Although he mostly acted like a cold hearted bastard, Lelouch always brought her food and even bought groceries for her. Millay thought about what she should do with her baby. Abortion wasn't an option and she didn't want to give the baby up for adoption. It was her child, after all. Her main question was how to raise a child without a father. She was never going to tell Gino about his child._

_-A few weeks later-_

_ Millay was walking to her care after her check up with the OB. She was prescribed some prenatal vitamins to ensure a healthy baby, but she was worried about her child. On her initial checkup, the OB informed her that it was possible that she couldn't carry the baby term because of an irregularly shaped uterus. Millay had to keep calm and next to nothing to ensure the safety of the baby. But nevertheless, Millay worried. She was worried because she finally knew that was having a son and she didn't want to lose him. Lelouch and Rivalz were waiting outside. As expected, Lelouch interrogated her until Millay finally spilled the beans. He stood watching her silently. He's never told the blonde his true feelings with the whole situation and it made Millay frustrated. He was her best friend and couldn't even say anything helpful. Lelouch always supported her even if that spoiled brat of a girlfriend, Shirley tried to separate them. A few nights later, Millay was busy preparing her presentation for the upcoming Tokyo Fashion Week when her doorbell rang. She stood up from her chair placing a hand on her visible baby bump to protect it from the corner of the table. It was Rivalz with their dinner. came when she is preparing her proposals of the newest fashion week edition of the magazine, her door bell ring. She touches her slightly visible bump on her belly and stood up to answer the door. Rivalz is standing outside her door, holding for their dinner. Millay knew stood back to allow him in. Their relationship was interesting. The girl knew that Rivalz was in love with her. The only thing he longed for was to be by her side and to help with the baby. But Millay felt like she didn't deserve a man like Rivalz. He was too sweet and innocent, whereas she thought of herself as ruined and tainted. Despite her telling him the reasons of why they couldn't be together, he stayed her friend. Millay felt lucky to be stuck with good people._

_-A month later-_

_ Millay cried until there were no more tears left. She screamed and threw objects across the hospital room as she mourned the loss of her baby. It happened three days ago when she woke up in the middle of the night with terrible pains in her stomach. As she pulled back the covers to go to the bathroom, she saw that her sheets were bloodied. She was rushed to the hospital and it was there where she was told the bad news. She cried no stop during her two day stay and was still crying when Lelouch arrived to take her home. She blamed herself for working so hard. She told herself that it was her fault that her baby's life ended and that she couldn't anything right. The longer she was alone, the more she placed the blame on herself. It took Lelouch's arrival to snap her out of her pity party. The same person who acted aloof and impersonal to her pregnancy was the one to break her out of her depression. In the end Millay was able to overcome her depression and gave the baby a proper burial, but she never told Gino about their child._

_-End of flashback-_

Kallen emotions were confused and she didn't know what to say to comfort her friend. She had always thought that Millay lived a wonderful life and could never tell by her bubbly attitude that she had such a dark past. She looked at the woman wiping her eyes give her a small smile. Kallen simply placed her hand on Millay's and gave it a tight squeeze. She admired her bravery and ability to not allow such horrible circumstances get in the way of her happiness. She could tell that her friend had more to say by the way she fidgeted in her chair. Millay was thankful that she had a friend like Kallen. She knew that telling Lelouch or even Rivalz would cause even more problems.

"And now… he is back…" Millay looked into her lap while Kallen squeezed her hand. "He confessed to me… He said that he loves me."

"They say love can make people do crazy things, even if those things hurt the one person they love the most." Kallen said thoughtfully.

"What am I going to do? I have the urge to tell him about the child."

"You must tell him Millay, he has the right to know." she said softly.

"But-" Millay began to protest.

"You want to punish him by not allowing him to know that he had a son? The years have passed and you've already punished him."

"You're such a kind person."

"I may not understand what you feel about him and I know what he did to you is unforgivable, but do you think not telling him will make him magically stop abusing you? You need to tell him what happened and make him reflect on his actions."

Millay stared at her friend and thought about what she just said.

"Do you love him Millay?" Kallen questioned.

"I—I" She thought she knew she wanted to say, but nothing came out. Millay was confused and unsure with their 'relationship'. Kallen hugged the woman right as the tears began to fall.

Gino was in Millay's room, looking through her drawers and her scrapbook photos. He loved the way she smiled and how every photo looked like a candid shot. He was obsessed; she occupied every nook and cranny of his mind and heart. The front door opened and Gino quickly placed the book back and closed the drawer. He was about the leave when he bumped into an old box and caused it to tip over. Papers flew out and he began to put them back when he saw what was written on a piece of paper. His heart dropped as he began to read.

Patient: Millay Ashford

Age: 21 years old

Address: xxxx 2 blocks Geass Apartment 22nd district (a/n: I just made it hahaha )

Case: miscarriage/spontaneous abortion at 13 weeks

Date: October 23 2XXX

Spouse: (blank)

Gino couldn't think straight and could only stare at the paper. He didn't notice the person standing in the doorway with a look of terror on their he stare at the paper not noticing the person standing on the doorway with a horror stricken face. He paled began looking through the rest of the photos and found ultrasound pictures. Half of his body felt numb as he stared at the photo with blank eyes. (A/n: weeeee…. I guess the story is getting spicy and hot! ~)

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

Sign off

Ilimisichan

A/N: I came to a decision to focus in this story and finish this one….so some of my stories will be on hiatus. Thank you! Thank you! For R&R!


	10. Burn

**Title**: _**Turn me into a LADY**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own code geass….just the plot!

**A/N**: _this chapter has a lemon… for those pervert, just like me hahahahahaha! I'm just joking :P just enjoy reading and please review. Let me know what you think and you can suggest me anything. :-D_

_PS: sorry for the long wait guys :)_

_Thanks always to MiaTop and the people who Reviewed this stroy... thank you so much! :3_

**Chapter 10: Burn**

Kallen looked through the eyeglass rack, scanning for a nice yet simple pair. She had recently had her eyes checked at the ophthalmologist and was now selecting a pair of glasses. She was instructed to return to the doctor's office after an hour while her test results were examined. A hand tapped her shoulder and a pair of cerulean eyes met her emerald ones. Suzaku was walking when he passed by the shop and noticed his old friend. It had been a while since the two had enough time to converse like they usually do. He missed having her company, but he also knew that he had to keep his promise of watching over her. He didn't want to see her go through the cycle of suffering again and had well past the age being able to protect from his own father. Suzaku's father was beginning to act questionably again. After hearing of Kallen's relationship with Lelouch, he was enraged despite the fact that he had his own girlfriend. His plan was ruined for the time being, but Suzaku knew that his father wouldn't accept failure; especially when money was involved. Kallen was important to Suzaku. He loved her like a sister and he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her; not even his own father.

"Ah, Suzaku?"

"….oh sorry." He quickly released her and placed his hands in his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just passing by and saw you through the window."

"Oh what a coincidence."

"Anyways, what are you doing here in a…optical shop?" Suzaku was slightly taken back as he always thought Kallen had perfect eyesight.

"Oh! I have a problem with my eyes and I need glasses." she stopped and picked up a pair of red colored glasses. She continued, "So I need to choose a nice pair to wear."

"Hmmm…" he thought for a moment glancing over the wide selection of different colored and styled glasses. He was still taken back by her sudden need for glasses, but shook the feeling off and chose a pair with a thin black metal frame. "Then these would do."

"Oh yeah this is nice. Thanks Suzaku!"

"No problem."

Kallen gave her new glasses to one of the saleswomen and was instructed to pick up her glasses after two hours so that they could adjust the lens to her correct prescription. She was then asked to follow one of the assistants back to the doctor.

"I'll wait for you outside okay?" Suzaku said before leaving.

Kallen entered the doctor's office and took a seat in a chair opposite of the desk. The doctor placed a pen in front of Kallen and asked her to grab in which she did without any difficulties. He then shifted the pen out of her direct line of sight and then asked her again to grab the pen but this time without moving her head and only using her peripheral vision. Kallen tried again but missed by a huge margin. A second and third attempt was made but she just couldn't find the pen. Kallen slumped back into her chair in defeat as her doctor took the pen and recorded his observations.

"Miss Stadtfeld… you told me that you got accident when you are a child, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but that head injury has slowly affected your optical nerves over the years."

"What does that mean doctor?" She spoke with a twinge of nervousness.

"There is a possibility that you will lose most or all of your sight."

"WHAT?" Kallen shot up in her seat, alarmed by the news.

"Well when you hit your head, the impact damaged the nerve that controls your sight. Over the years as the damage has gone unnoticed, your sight has progressively become worse. Within the span of five to ten years, you could go completely blind." Her doctor paused to write a note and handed it to Kallen. "Here's the address of a friend of mine. He specializes in these types of problems should be able to help you."

Suzaku waited for what seemed like an hour and he was becoming agitated. He thought about checking on her, but the door opened and Kallen exited with a blank expression. She passed by Suzaku without a glance and continued to walk deep in thought. She briefly stopped to pick up her recently purchased glasses and put them on. He silently walked alongside with her when she suddenly stops again at the entrance of a small café.

"What's wrong Kallen?" He questioned in a worrying tone.

"Let's go to this café." She spoke robotically void of any emotion and proceeded to walk when without waiting for his answer.

Once inside, they sat in silence. Kallen placed her medical records on the table and slid them towards him. He raised his eyebrows as he read the contents. The look on his face was that of concern and worry. Placing is hand over hers, Suzaku searched for comforting words to say.

"I'll be here for whatever you need, Kallen. I'll stick by you through this ordeal."

"T-thank you Suzaku" She replied quietly, making a weak smile.

"Will you tell this to Lelouch—?"

"No! No… I don't want him to worry."

"He will be once he notices the changes."

"Please… just let me tell him when I'm ready."

Suzaku debated whether or not it would be wise to tell Lelouch behind Kallen's back, but decided against it. Either way he was determined to be with Kallen forever even if it meant that he had to deal with the gnawing pain of guilt that he always felt around her. After a small snack, they exited the shop and Kallen announced that she was going to visit her mother at the hospital. Suzaku, staying true to his word accompanied her. As they walked, Suzaku explained to Kallen about her mother's improving condition. Kallen couldn't explain the happiness she felt after hearing of her mom's condition, but it allowed her to forget about her own situation. The rest of the day between the two made Kallen reminisce of the happier memories that she shared with Suzaku. As she left the hospital, Suzaku grabbed her hand and gave a small squeeze.

"Be strong Kalley… I am always here."

Kallen placed a hand in his shoulder and pulled away from him. She gave a warm smile before turning away. Suzaku watched as she walked away. He walked in the opposite direction towards a small family restaurant where he had a meeting.

Lelouch clenched his hands at the memory of Suzaku hugging Kallen. His was slightly red as he experienced a feeling he was all too familiar with: jealousy. Lelouch had been out running errands and had spotted Kallen exiting the hospital. He began to cross the road when he saw a familiar tuft of brown hair. The way her face lit up as they conversed made his stomach churn. He was angry at Kallen for not asking him to accompany her. He understood that she feels like he's preoccupied with important meetings, but he couldn't accept Suzaku as his substitute. Lelouch trusted Kallen, but that could be said of Suzaku. The sound of the front door closing rang in Lelouch's ears as he attempted to keep his temper. But as soon as Kallen entered his field of sight, he slowly began to unravel.

"Where have you been?" he asked callously

"I've just come from the hospital."

"Were you alone?"

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" She was confused as to why he was mad at her and given her present condition she was too tired to argue with him.

"When are you going to tell me about your quality time with Suzaku?" He spat out the man's name with disgust. When she didn't respond Lelouch gave a small chuckle.

"So you're defending him now?"

"Are you jealous, Lelouch?" she raised her voice as she grew angry.

"So what if I am jealous! Kallen, I am your boyfriend now. You need to stop flirting with that man if-!"

The sharp sting of a hand striking his face interrupted his sentence. With a look of shock he lightly touched his check and stared at Kallen who had a stream of tears running down her face. He hadn't known it, but the words he spoke hurt Kallen. She had not expected her day to go this way at all. She was confused, tired, and worried about her potential blindness and Lelouch wasn't doing anything to help.

"I don't know why you're so mad at me! I was with him because he wanted to accompany me, okay! We're just friends Lelouch!"

"K-Kallen...I-."

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!"

Lelouch was still angry as he gave one last look before turning to leave. A loud thud sounded behind him. Kallen had collapsed on the cold wood floor. He rushed over and quickly transported her to the bedroom. He stayed with her until she opened her eyes and reassured that she would be okay. Lelouch smiled and walked back into the hall to fetch her bag. The contents of the bag had spilled over the floor when Kallen fell. As he gathered her belongings he spotted a piece of paper with Kallen's name on it. Curiosity overtook him as he began to read the contents. His cold eyes started to thaw and a feeling of guilt washed over him. He couldn't believe how foolish his actions were and he slowly sank to his knees.

Millay couldn't move from her spot as she looked on in horror. Gino sat staring blankly at the paper in his hands. Tears reluctantly filled his eyes and he rose from his seat with an air of grief and regret. Placing the paper on the bed, he made his way towards her. She stepped back, but he gently grabbed her hand pulling her close. He kneeled down, laying his head on her stomach and released the floodgates of tears that he had been holding back for so long. Millay stood silently, not knowing how to react. Her already cracked heart was beginning to break apart. Long ago she told herself to move on from the tragedy and to never cry again, but watching Gino break down was too much to handle as she too began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gino repeated his apology.

Millay said nothing but placed a hand on his head as he continued to sob and apologize for everything. He squeezed her waist as he felt her hand resting on his head. He felt remorse, sadness, and simply emotionally drained. Gino had been led astray, but he wanted to make it better. He Millay could fix their relationship and forget the past. He was willing to do whatever he could to make things right. Gino stood and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Millay was taken aback by his gesture. He was acting too gentle.

"G-Gino."

"Millay, let's start all over." He smiled at her warmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Millay. I want us to be together. I can wait until you're ready."

She was about to make a response before a pair of lips covered hers. Gino kissed her passionately transferring all of his love for the blonde woman. Her response was equally eager, but it had been quite some time since she had last willingly felt that way for Gino. She loves him; she was sure of that now. Kallen was right about giving him a second chance. The past is the past and they needed to move on. Her thoughts were interrupted as Gino slowly pushed her on the bed and began to plant kisses on her neck. He caressed her side softly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm taking to dinner so go freshen up, okay?"

"But Gino that really-."

"No buts Millay. I told you that we'll act like normal couples do."

"We aren't a couple yet though." she retorted back.

"Well let's be friends going on a date."

"Gino, just stop…" Millay gave him an exasperated look.

"Come on now; don't make this hard for me. I love you and this is how I want to show my love so stop being stubborn.

"Whatever Gino, but I'm not going—"

"Please?" He stared at her with the biggest puppy eyes he could conjure.

"Fine." She said, finally giving in.

He pecked her cheek before leaving the room. He was ready to show her everything he felt for her. He wanted Millay to be the mother of his children and a lifelong partner. It was a new feeling, to be so in love with a woman who didn't force him into a relationship. He wanted their relationship to be as close to perfect as possible.

Kallen opened her eyes briefly before closing them again. After a moment she finally sat up. As she looked around she realized she was lying in bed. She was puzzled as how she went from the hallway to the bed. She tried to retrace her steps and all that she could recall was arguing with Lelouch before she blacked out. The door creaked and she looked up to see Lelouch standing halfway in the doorway. Entering the room, he sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her hand. Kallen was about the pull her hand away as she was still mad from their argument when Lelouch laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry Kallen. I was being stupid and childish." He mumbled into her neck.

"I'm sorry too."

Kallen knew from the tone of his voice that Lelouch was truly sorry and wasn't trying to simply appease her. It was something about him that prevented her from being angry for too long.

"I need to learn to think before I speak and I realize this flaw." He cupped both of her cheeks. "Will you forgive me?"

"Oh, Lelouch." She smiled and pecked his nose. "Of course I forgive you."

Lelouch smiled at her warmly before covering her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately while slowly pushing her back onto the bed. Kallen responded with equal force and moan escaped her lips when he nibbled the bottom lip. Her shirt was already riding up over bra and Lelouch's hands were steadily moving their way up her abdomen. As his hand began to massage her breast, his lips were busy hungrily attacking her neck and milking out moans of pleasure and excitement from the woman underneath him. Kallen couldn't help herself but run her fingers through his raven colored locks when a knee began to rub against her entrance. Quickly, the redhead began to claw for the hem of his shirt and hurriedly pulled it over Lelouch's head.

His shirt and her bra and skirt had been thrown on top of the pile of clothes on the floor and her panties soon followed as Lelouch inched his middle finger across Kallen's sensitive area. Both of their breathing began to grow heavy and Lelouch removed both his pants and boxers in one motion of the hand. His other hand was busy drawing circles around Kallen's clit, slowly teasing her and drawing anxious whines from his girlfriend. When he finally made contact, Kallen moaned through her teeth and wrapped her legs around Lelouch's hips. She rolled her hips upward, begging for Lelouch to enter her.

"Kallen, I didn't realize you were so eager." He teased as he nibbled and rolled her nipple between his teeth.

"Ahh…s-stop… ahhh…teasing me." Kallen pleaded with difficulty. (a/n: I feel like a pervert now… I don't know why hahaha :D)

He mischievously laughed as he slid two fingers in which caused Kallen to arch her back upward with a slow moan. Lelouch loved the noises that Kallen made as he played her like an instrument. There was a never ending storage of moans and sighs and Lelouch did everything he could to hear every last one. As he pumped his fingers out slowly, he pulled Kallen for a kiss before removing his fingers. Kallen whimpered for a moment but instantly stopped as she saw Lelouch position himself at the edge of her entrance. He spread her legs wider and dove into her hot core. Kallen whimpered at the penetration. Although it was her second time having sex, it still hurt a little. Lelouch groaned as his eyes rolled back. The feeling of her tight walls contracting over his member was almost enough to make him cum. He didn't move; wanting Kallen to adjust to the huge object that forced itself into her.

Slowly he started to slide in and out. Pumping her wet tight core, he fastened his pace as Kallen begged for more. He moves his hand under her ass, pushing her towards him and allowing him to go deeper inside. He suddenly pulled out and turned her over on all fours and then entered her from behind. Kallen held onto the sheets for dear life. This the first time she had tried this position, but it instantly made her come. Lelouch still hadn't found his release though and moved her again. This time he lay on the bed and held her on top of him. For a moment Kallen simply sat on top of him. Her inexperience was showing as she had no idea what to do.

"Ride me Kallen." Lelouch said hoarsely.

"I-I don't know what to do" she replied sheepishly.

He grips the side of her thighs and gently began to move her up and down. He guided her for a few moments before Kallen took over. Lelouch played with her nipples, causing Kallen to moan loudly. His other hand rubbed her clit and she fastened her pace, pounding his throbbing member. Lelouch move his hips to match her rhythm. He felt close to his orgasm and quickened the pace resulting in Kallen's second orgasm and Lelouch following soon after. Kallen collapsed on top of Lelouch from the excessive pleasure, catching her breath. He placed a hand on top of her head and sighed.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

"Kallen"

"Yes?"

Lelouch gently placed Kallen on his side and looked into her eyes. Kallen felt a little nervous seeing him become serious so suddenly. There was a something in his eyes that made her tense.

"Let's get married"

-End of the Chapter-

Sign off,

Ilimisichan

A/N: I know I am sooooo being evil ^O^ …. Anyways thanks for the reviews guys. Thank you so much! (I am so happy that I have lots of time to make the chapters… good thing I am not busy as for this moment)


End file.
